The 8th Master
by Mr. thinker
Summary: A noble boy who came from a noble but fallen family. A king from a glorious but dead kingdom. The Holy grail, the most powerful object in the entire universe. A war of seven Heroes and their Masters. Ladies and Gentlemen, another retold tale of Fuyuki's Holy Grail War. Will the boy and the king win despite himself being the 8th master and servant at all?
1. The 8th master

Prologue

**Scotland - Edinburgh Castle**

The Edinburgh castle stood silently under the dark, starless night. The castle's outer walls were bathed in golden light, basking itself in a glorious like glow. The palace was closed and there are no souls on sight.

The silence was broken by a pair of footsteps that echoed softly across the empty courtyard. A man in a black hood jacket was walking at a quick pace. He slightly turned his head to his right, looking at an empty corner, and then he stopped his walk, abruptly.

He was now standing in front of a large double doors. The man then made three knocks, in a repetitive pattern, the doors made a loud, heavy, groan as it opened. A bald man in his mid-thirties, clad in black coat and pants with a white shirt underneath, had greeted him.

"Milord, everything is prepared inside." the man said to the hooded figure as he walked inside. The doors closed behind him and he was enveloped in dim, gold, light.

"Did you make a final check? Are the ley lines truly intersects underneath the great hall of this place?" the man hood's voice was soft yet authoritative. He removed his hood as he reached a wide hallway, showing his teenage stripped face and fair golden brown hair. Tall walls, made of stone and marble, lined on each of his sides, adorned by paintings of famous english artists or past rulers of England.

"Yes sir. I also made sure that the Magus association had received your 'message'." the man's green eyes landed on him. His white skin face showed nothing but affirmation. "Then there's no going back. Good work Oswald." the other man, named Oswald, bowed to him.

"Milord, there are five relics here that are potential to be a catalyst for summoning." Oswald pointed at a large table, standing on the other side of the Great hallway. The man moved and looked down at the five objects lay before him.

From the left, the first object, was a tip of some sort of spear, the second object was a tiny thorn that might have come from a plant. The third object was a shiny large blue diamond and the fourth object was a piece of wood.

_It all look normal to me. _The man's brow crossed in a frustrating manner. "Oswald, surely my one billion pound 'donation' to the Magus association didn't go to waste?" he asked in an irate tone.

"The first object, was a part of the spear axe of Harald I Fairhair, the first King of Norway and of the Vikings. He could be a good 'Berserker' class." Oswald suggested but it was met with an irate grunt.

"The second object, allegedly, came from the crown of thorns of Jesus Christ. He will be in the Savior class if you choose him." _Those classes are unknown and unstable in some way _the man thought hard and sighed.

Oswald continued. "The third object was a so called 'Hope Diamond-'

"Which is cursed, not unless you want me to be one of its victims or to have a spoiled, difficult servant." he cut and smiled at Oswald. "That was a joke. So what's the fourth one?" he pointed at the piece of wood.

"That would be a part of the cross where Saint Peter, the first Pope, was crucified." _Which would mean a Ruler-class_ the man sighed and turned around to talk to Oswald but stopped after his eyes cast upon the last item. A closed black metal box.

"Oswald what's that?" Oswald turned to the metal box. "That one, Milord, is the reason why you have to donate a large sum to the Magus Association, it's one of their 'prized possession'." The man tilted his head in curiosity. Oswald moved towards the metal box and touched its rough surface.

"And at the last minute, the Magus Association had decided to change their mind. They don't want to give this to you, Milord." he looked down to the box and sighed heavily. "The negotiation ended in a gunfight. My fixer was killed by a certain 'El-Melloi' fellow." The man darted to Oswald, nervously.

"You should've told me this sooner," he simply said and looked down again at the items. "What's inside this box anyway?" he quickly pulled the box towards him and opened its lid. His eyes met a red medium sized diamond-like rock.

_A diamond-no,_ The man picked the stone. It was heavy and he felt an ominous energy crawling on his right hand. "It came from a meteorite that wiped out the dinosaurs and reshaped our world, as we know it." Oswald said. He then quickly took out a brown-colored passport from his coat pocket and put it down at the table in front.

"Milord, Lord Ardrice F. Defensor, I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." The man, now named Ardrice F. Defensor, quietly took the passport. "I've already contacted the overseer of the Holy Grail War, it seems it will take place in Fuyuki City, in Japan." the two of them began to walk, preparing to exit the hallway.

"By the way, Milord, how's your japanese?"

"Better than the negotiation for the relics that you've planned." Ardrice turned again and smiled at him. "Sorry it's a joke. I'm the one who's at fault here, I shouldn't have pushed my luck with the Magus Association."

Oswald smiled as he sensed the undeterred spirit of his master. "Very well, everything is already prepared for you, in Japan, Milord." the two had reached the doors of the Great hall which creaked again as it opened.

Ardrice felt silent as the cold wind brushed his face. "Thank you, Oswald my loyal butler, for all of your service." He looked away from his butler's eyes which were beginning to produce tears of sad farewell.

"M-Master, please come home safely," he stammered the words which made Ardrice looked at him.

"I'll try, but this…" he showed the stone to him again, "this is for my family. I have to win this." he looked up to the dark sky and made a smile of determination. "I will win the Holy Grail war, even if it kills me."

**Unknown place **

The wind howls like there's no tomorrow across a barren wasteland. The sky was colored blood red as the sun slowly set on the west, bathing the land in a crimson glow. The earth below the sky was riddled with swords, spears and long barrel guns that jutted out of the ground, as if a war had taken place in there.

On a top of a hill, a lone figure was kneeling down. He was cloaked in a deep blue cape, his head was down and seemed to be lost in thought.

"I'm so sorry. I have to do this." His voice echoed, in a sad tone. His words were directed to another figure lying on his lap which was obscured by a black hood.

"Evil can be stopped...but it cannot end." he slowly looked towards the sky, disturbing the hood of his cloak, which exposed his red spiky hair. His blue green teal eyes locked on a certain object, hovering high above him. A golden cup, radiating in a blinding white light.

**NEW TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT **

Ardrice woke up after the plane made a thud. He looked around, groggily, as his sleep was disturbed. _A dream...what a strange dream. _He thought heavily as he yawned and scratched his eyes lightly.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WELCOME TO NEW TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT. WE WILL BEGIN OUR DESCENT SHORTLY-" the PA above spoke loudly but he just ignored it and opened the window beside him.

The calm city of Tokyo greeted him together with the sun that was slowly rising from the horizon. "I should better call Oswald." _I hoped the Magus Association didn't submit any complaint to the Royal Palace. _He thought hard as he picked up the phone in front of him. The last thing that Ardrice wanted to avoid was an international incident...or a scandal that could jeopardize the Royal Family's status.

"Hello, this is the Defensor Royal household."

"It's me Oswald." he heard a sharp surprise gasped from Oswald, making him smile in remembrance. "Young master. How are you? Where are you now-?"

"Slow down old man, we're about to land in Tokyo. How 's in there?"

"Terrible sir." Ardrice gulped down, the Magus Association had already complained. "The main Royal Household is in uproar. The 'Queen' demands to know your whereabouts." Ardrice clicked his tongue and calmly spoke.

"Tell her this. This is for my family, I need to participate in this war so I could establish my family's dignity again." _And to fulfill my wish, _Ardrice looked again outside after he felt the plane rumbled as it began its descent.

"I wish you goodluck on that sir. And also with the press and the Japanese Government." Ardrice darted his eyes to his left, confused. "What do you mean by that Oswald?"

"It seems in retaliation...the Magus Association might've leaked your location...to the world." Ardrice facepalmed his self. _Now they've done it! _He planned to participate in the war, discreetly, but now the whole world would be curious on the purpose of his sudden visit to this country, and to a normal, tiny, city of Fuyuki.

"Don't worry...Oswald. The accommodation you prepared for me is still good right?"

"Yes, Milord." Oswald gravely responded. Ardrice then glanced to the window. "It's fine. Everything would be fine. All I need is a month to finish the war." He said with determination in his eyes.

After the arrival of his plane. Ardrice quickly got up to his seat and took all of his baggage. He was surprised however that he was greeted by an entourage of men wearing the national police guards uniform of Japan. But he didn't complain, he doesn't want to cause a scandal here, now.

In the terminal it was more chaotic. Lines of camera's flashing and taking pictures of him as he walked along the walkalator, swallowed up both of his sides. News reporters, squeezing themselves while pointing their microphones at him, were barraging him with questions.

"What is your purpose of your visit here, Your highness?"

"How's your flight, Your Highness?"

"Is it true that Brexit is still possible?"

Hundreds of hundreds of questions were thrown at him but he only did what every Royal Family members would do whenever the press were on them. _Just smile and wave, _Ardrice waved his right hand gracefully and smiled at the cameras as his entourage escorted him towards the immigration booth.

Outside, a black limousine was waiting for him and man dressed in a sharp business attire suite. "Good morning, your Highness. I do hope you've enjoyed your flight. My name is Aroku, I am representative of the UK's ambassador stationed here in Japan. Do you wish for me to continue speaking in English sir?"

Ardrice smiled and politely bowed at him. "No Japanese is fine. Though I must apologize for my sudden visit here." The two of them greeted more before they entered the limousine and sped off quickly away from the buzzling circus media and the airport.

**Fuyuki City - The Emerald Skyhomes **

After a lengthy meeting at the embassy of UK in Tokyo, and a mandatory visitation and greeting at the Royal Imperial Family of Japan, Ardrice smiled to himself as his limousine drive by a large, glistening, forty-five story high tower.

The Emerald Sky Homes was a high-end condominium built in the busy district part of Fuyuki City. It was brand new and one of the highest building in the city, but for now it also has another purpose. This will be Ardrice's Headquarters, or if he call with his own terms, Warbunker.

"Home sweet home...temporarily I guess." he sighed heavily and closed his eyes as his limo entered an underground parking lot.

Ardrice's unit was located at the very top floor. It was a huge place and the most extravagant unit in the entire building. On his left was a living room with a huge Television and a marble coffee table, on his right was a huge dining room with a table that is made of high quality wood and hallway that leads to three bedrooms.

"Hmm, Oswald shouldn't prepare this much but…" he laughed lightly at the service of his butler. He put down his back pack on the white sofa and opened it. He took out a satellite phone and dialed a number.

"Oswald it's me. I'm here at the penthouse...you really, kinda, overdo it this time." Ardrice said politely as he walked towards a sliding door and opened it. An infinity pool on his right greeted his sight and together with it was the astounding view of Fuyuki City.

"Milord, I made sure everything is prepared for you. In this war, we don't know what would happen, so I made sure that every necessity that could aid you would be available." Ardrice laughed lightly, clearly his butler was a worrywart.

"Yes, I thank you for that." he looked to the sky. It was already colored orange as the sun sets on the horizon. "The war will begin tonight." Ardrice said, monotonously, as he took out the red stone on his right waist coat and held it high on the sky.

Night has already come as Ardrice found himself walking along an animal trail beside a mountain. After disguising himself in green pants and combat boots, white shirt and dark green cloak with a brown hat, he quietly exited his condominium and took a bus to Mt. Fuyuki.

The mountain was small and easily climbable. "Now don't fail me now, mercury lamp." Ardrice held a gold lamp emitting a bright red color with his left hand. He clung to his huge, heavy backpack on his back, which made him grunt to its heavy weight as he climbed.

"According to the ley line map, there should be a couple of ley lines intersecting here." he glanced around and looked down on a map on his right hand.

"Ley lines, ley lines...oh!" he stopped after his lamp's light suddenly turn blue. He had detected an intersecting ley lines. "Good!" he looked in front and saw a wide clearing which he immediately ran to.

_Ok… a bit of this...and then that...and then- _Ardrice, using a wooden stick, was crouched down on the ground and was carving a circle. The circle was huge and possessed eight pointed star, a sun and a moon and lots of words in old, dead language. It was a ritual circle.

"Ok I think I'm ready." Ardrice huffed his breath and looked down. The ritual circle was complete. The moon above him shone brightly, basking his ritual circle in a holy-like white light. He gulped down.

"Once I summon my servant...there's no going back." he said to himself as his wrist watch suddenly let out an alarm. "My proximity alarm?!" _It only activates if there's someone near me, but who-!? _His question was answered after he felt something wheeze passed his left cheek.

A burning sensation build up on his left cheek. "What?!" he looked down and saw a knife with gold colored handle which then burst into golden dust.

"Eh?!"

"I'm sorry, I clearly think that all of the potential master's for this Grail war had already been chosen." a voice cut through the dark depth of the forest in front of Ardrice. The man quickly took out a small 9mm Kel-Tec PF-9 form his left pocket.

"You however...are an unwanted extra." Ardrice's face frowned as a figure slowly walked towards him and showed himself to the moonlight. It was a man, clothed in black jacket over a white shirt and elegant black pants. His hair was unnaturally golden, together with his deep, blood, red eyes that match the sharp features of his handsome face.

"Who are you?" the man asked and then his eyes widened in shock after he felt a large amount of mana coming from him...and it dawned on him that the man wasn't human after all.

"Are you a Heroic servant?"

"Good answer." the unnamed servant tilted his head, smiled widely in amusement. "Now let me reward you with death," a golden portal suddenly appeared above his head and ejected a bright golden spark.

Ardrice quickly fired his pistol, blocking an incoming knife pointed at him. "Shit!" he cursed as the servant then flicked his left finger. Ten golden portals appeared above him and all were aimed at him.

"Zashu! Now please die, the unwanted 8th master of the Holy Grail war!" The golden portals spark sharply before it ejected dozens of swords.

"Alchemy form no ten. Times ten, times ten, times ten, golem dolls!" Ardrice, in a flash, took out a palm sized rock with a shape of a golem. He threw it in the air, glowed in red, and burst into thirty gigantic ten feet golems. The swords continued to rain upon them as the golem began to encircle him.

Ardrice quickly took off to the ritual circle and kneeled. _"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archdukes of contracts in the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg." _

"_The alighted wind becomes a wall, the gates from the four direction closes, coming from the crown, the three forked road that leads to the kingdom." _One of Ardrice's giants suddenly exploded and tumbled down beside him, missing him by an inch.

"_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill, repeat five times and destroy each time, when time is filled destroy it, set the time-ah!_" a sharp pain erupted on his shoulder but he didn't glanced down. He knew a sword is sticking out of his right arm.

"_H-heed my words...my will creates your body, your sword creates my destiny, your stone set the course of my fate. If you heed the Grail's call and my will and desperate plea-ah!" _Ardrice screamed in pain as a battle axe lodge itself on his left thigh.

"As if I would let you summon a servant, Mongrel!" Ardrice glanced behind him and saw the man walking towards him. All of his giants are already dead.

Ardrice wince as he crawled away, but pain had hindered his movements. _"I swear that I will be the source of all Good in the world and beyond, that I shall defeat all evil in this world and beyond-agh!"_ a sharp kick on stomach had pushed him off the circle, he laid on the ground and his face was contorted in anguish.

The servant then stepped over his chest and pressed him hard. Ardrice screamed in pain. "Now stop your useless struggle. I'm just gonna end you nicely ok?" the servant smiled, a golden portal appeared above Ardrice and a sword slowly came out.

_Shit I can't die here! _Ardrice protested mentally and with a last of his strength he shouted. _"So from the binding circle and the Everlasting throne of Heroes, come forth my Servant thee!" _

The circle behind the servant suddenly exploded in bright golden light. "Zashu! At least I'll kill the master-!" the servant suddenly jumped away as Ardrice his his gun to his left thigh. 

The servant and Ardrice then glanced at the circle as a form began to materialize. And the light suddenly snuffed out. "Wha-what did I summon-?" Ardrice limply tried to sit straight up and bore his green eyes at the being standing in the middle of the circle.

It was an average built man, with cream colored fur, red spiky and waist length hair. His stripped face was that of a cat-a lion- and he possesses sharp pointed ears. He was clothed with a long elegant royal blue cape and a pale royal blue armor on torso, shoulders and hips, and dark blue pants that was attached through a large belt with a red jewel on its buckle.

"Good evening...little kid." the man began and opened his eyes to Ardrice revealing its blue green teal color to him. He smiled down to Ardrice who couldn't speak in awe. "Tell me are you my master?"

He asked in a gentle voice. "Yes, but sadly both of you will die here right now." the golden haired boy appeared behind the larger servant together with a pair of golden portals above his shoulders.

"Enkindu, kill the servant!" a pair of chains with a dagger on its end, burst from it.

"Look out-!" Ardrice didn't finish his sentence as his servant suddenly turn around and raised his left hand, revealing a golden gauntlet with four jewels on its surface. A bright green flash occured and the chains suddenly disappeared.

"What the…" the golden servant was utterly confused. "You blocked the chains of Enkidu...I'm impressed." he said four more portals appeared above him. Ardrice's servant muttered hard under his breath. "Whiskers."

Four daggers attached to the chains slowly came out. "Say would you care to dance for me, servant mongrel?" he said.

"My name is not Mongrel!" Ardrice's servant growled like a lion as his right hand held a hilt from his golden gauntlet and slowly pulled it. It was a sword, and one of the jewel on his gauntlet, a bright red one, was a part of its hilt.

"And you better start praying, you noisy, useless, no good servant." A vein must've popped inside the golden haired servant's head as his face contorted into a ugly frown. "You lower rat-" and then he suddenly turned to his right.

"Oh." he muttered, disapprovingly, his four portals suddenly disappeared as fast as it appeared. "It appears my Master is calling me. Let's call it quits shall we?" The boy turned away from him.

"Come back here you coward-!"

The servant suddenly turned to him and bear his red eyes at the servant. "I am no coward, my master summoned me, because I failed to prevent you from being summoned and besides...aren't you gonna take care of your master?" the lion servant looked to Ardrice. The boy looks like he was closer to death.

He then turned back again but the servant was no longer in sight.

"Whiskers!" he cursed and then turned back to Ardice. "I'm sorry, master I will take care of you now." he quickly scooped him up by his arms, earning him a scream from Ardrice. "Ouch-!"

"I should get you to the nearest hospital." the words made Ardrice's eyes open in shock. "No! My workshop will do-"

"Where is it then?" The servant asked him. "Near Fuyuki city...center. It's a tall fancy tower-"

"Say no more Master, we will fly." the servant added hopefully. Ardrice was about to ask but then suddenly he felt a force pushing them both up. He let out a scream as he and his servant lifted off to the ground and towards the night sky.


	2. The Beast-Class, Lion-O

Chapter 1

* * *

**Unknown Place **

A warm, calming wind brushed passed Ardrice's left cheek making him groan. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling. He slowly got up and noticed something. The bed he was in was a four poster and elegant one, fit for a true king. The walls were white while pillars were gold.

He could tell that it was made in real gold for it was shining brightly from the morning sun. _I am not in my room...am I dreaming again? _He slowly looked to his left and saw an open door towards a verandah. And on the verandah, a tall figure of a man, clothed in a familiar blue cape, stood with his back at him.

"My servant?" Ardrice slowly recognize his servant as he watched his red, spiky hair swaying together with the wind. He reached him out with his left hand and was about to touch him.

* * *

"Ah!" Ardrice woke up and saw the familiar dull grey ceiling of his condominium unit. "Another dream-ah!" he winced and looked down and saw his right shoulder and left thigh, completely covered in bandage. He was only clothed in a white boxer brief.

_Last night, my servant helped me fix my injuries. _ He recalled and glanced at the side table on his right where a medium sized red bottle stood. "Good thing I brought my healing binding elixirs." he yawned as he stood up and walk towards the closet to get his clothes.

* * *

"I wonder where's my servant?"Ardrice slowly walked along the corridor looking for his familiar red haired servant.

"Wow." he heard an exclaim from the verandah and Ardrice paused by the door way as he saw the back of his servant. The same royal blue cape and waist length red spike hair, greeted him.

"Good morning, servant." Ardrice began as the servant turned to him and smile.

"This is amazing. I never thought humans can create such marvelous feats of engineering." he said, excitedly making Ardrice rows his right eyebrow. "Wait you don't know what a skyscraper is?"

"I know, it's just that the way you humans build it is more primitive than ours." he explained as he stood in front of him.

"Forgive me for not asking first. How are your injuries?"

"It's fine. Though still shaken, its my first time to join the Holy Grail war." Ardrice explained as he put his hands on the railing and looked down on the buildings.

The servant smiled and closed his eyes. "Learn from mistakes, master. A wise person said that to me once." he opened his eyes and glanced at his master's right hand. "And you're about to learn another thing, for your about to make a mistake."

Ardrice glanced at him, confused by what he said. "What?"

"Command seals binds me to you am I right master? Sadly it wasn't complete yet." _Complete? _Ardrice looked at his right hand. Three jagged lines were tattooed on his skin, the command spells that binds the servant to the master. Then Ardrice suddenly remembered.

"Oh right, we haven't exchanged our names yet. I am your Master, Lord Ardrice F. Defensor...just call me Ardie." Ardrice bowed sheepishly for he almost forgot a proper procedure on summoning a servant. The telling of each other's identity.

The servant bowed to him lightly. "My name is Lion-O, King of the Kingdom of Thundera and of Third earth, leader of Thundercats."

_Lion-O? King? _"Wait you're a King?" Ardrice pointed out and Lion-O only nodded with a light grin. "Well-that explains the cape." Lion-O chuckled under his breath. "I never thought of you as a Noble man," He looked down at him and added. "You're too small to be a 'Lord'."

Ardrice pouted and was about to scold him when a loud rumble echoed from Lion-O. The King stopped and his face slightly turned red. "Karma works fast apparently." Ardrice stared down and remembered that they hadn't break fast yet.

"Say, Your majesty-"

"Please, just call me Lion-O, Ardie." Ardrice smiled and forgot his anger to him. "Is cereal fine with you?"

* * *

Ardrice watched in amazament as Lion-O drank and emptied his fourth bowl of cereal. The King put down his plate and burped loudly in front of him. "Whew, human invention sure is cool! Love the milk by the way." _Of course since you're a cat. _Ardrice grinned as he drank his glass of milk.

After the two ate Ardrice and his servant sat again on the table, a teapot stood between them and two cups of green tea.

"Say Lion-O. How much do you know about my world, is the knowledge from the Holy grail is sufficient enough for you to cope up with my world's technology?"

Lion-O glanced at the flat screen TV, amused by its design. "Yes, though I couldn't help but admire this world's techs." he looked down as his hot green tea. "And since we're talking about a grail. I would like to confess something."

He paused and closed his eyes as his face reddened. "I don't know anything about this Holy Grail War."Ardrice made several blink. "Eh? Wait, Lion-O, is this your first time joining the Holy Grail War too?"

"Yup." Ardrice let out a vehement sigh. "Fine I'll explain as fast as I can." he paused for a moment, took a sip of his tea and then continued. "The Holy Grail wars is a battle royale between Masters and Servants for the Holy Grail, an omnipotent-like object that could grant the winner any single wish. The Masters, usually proficient Magi, summons Heroic Spirits from either the past, present or future, which will become their familiars through a binding contract. The proof of the contract are the command spells or seals."

Ardrice raised his right hand showing his command seal, the three jagged lines. "The command seals are focused spells made to command a servant against its will."

_Eh? _Lion-O blinked and gulped in tense. "The Holy Grail war was created by the Three Founding Families. The Einzbern, the Tohsaka...and the Makiri, now known as Matou. No one knows why they built it but rumors say that they're trying to reach the Akasha, or the Swirl of the Root, the source of all and everything. And that can only be obtained by acquiring the Holy Grail."

Lion-O quietly sip his tea. "The command seals who invented it?" he asked, curiously. "The Mikiri family, or Matou family as of now." The servant put down his tea and smiled at him. "Ardie...you wouldn't use a command seal on me...right?"

* * *

There was a long pause between Ardrice, whose face was calm and emotionless, and Lion-O whose face was stuck in a nervous crooked grin. "Of course not Lion-O! You're too kind for that. I always thought that the Matou family are into extreme, violent, perverted stuff. And I hate that." Lion-O sighed in relief.

"Now where was I? Ah, in the Holy Grail war. The Grail chooses seven masters as its participant. And due to that, seven Heroic servants from different classes are summoned." _Seven, different classes? _Lion-O thought strangely. "Wait, last night. That annoying goldilock servant, he said you were the eighth."

Ardrice looked down and avoided his servant's eyes. "Yes, I know that. But I have to join this war. I need to win this war." Lion-O noticed his seriousness, he stopped and changed his question immediately. "What are the seven classes?"

* * *

Ardrice's jovial mood came back and he explained. "Usually there are seven classes of Heroic servants in the Holy Grail war." He stopped and stood up. He opened the small refrigerator behind him and took out a zipped bag of rainbow themed M&M's and sat down again.

"The first one is Saber-Class," he took out a yellow m&m and put it in the table. "This class excels in agility and powerful melee attacks. Usually equipped with swords, and considered to be the best among the seven classes, for they have excellent ratings in all parameters."

He took out an indigo m&m and lined it to the yellow. "Second one, Archers. This class is proficient in projectile attacks and, sometimes, total independent action. They can survive for a day or two, even without masters. Considered second to Sabers."

Ardrice then took out a blue m&m and lined it beside the brown. "Third, Lancers. This class is very agile and excels in mid-range attacks. This class is usually equipped with spears or lances. Thus their namesake, considered third to Archers."

The boy then took out a violet m&m and placed it beside the blue. "Fourth, Casters. Strong in magic and usually they have a skill called 'Territory Creation. They could create spaces or territory that could enhance their sorcery."

He took out another m&m, an orange one and placed it beside the violet. "Fifth, Assassins. This class excel in assassination. They usually attack Masters more than Servants. They are equipped with 'Present Concealment, which allows them to remain undetected by others."

He moved on to the next, he took out a green m&m and placed beside the orange. "Sixth, Riders. This class's specialty is speed and powerful Noble Phantasms. And they are experts in riding everything, from simple horses to celestial creatures or godlike machines."

Ardrice paused as he took a sip of his tea before he took out a red m&m. "Last one, the seventh one, is Berserker. This class...well, are Heroic Servants who went mad or crazy during the time when they are still human or normal beings. They usually have a skill called 'Mad enhancement' which makes them truly powerful, they could compete with the other six classes without difficulties."

He paused, casted his green eyes at Lion-O, before he added. "It is said that Berserkers are very difficult to control that they could even kill their own Master out of rage."

* * *

Lion-O sat silently as he looked down at the seven M&M's representing the classes of Servants while absorbing the words from his Master. He gulped down, tensely. "All of them, I have to defeat all of them, am I right?"

"Yes." Ardrice answered and then added cheerfully. "And it's a good thing that you're a Saber, the most powerful servant class, and not a Berserker-class, because Berserkers cause nothing but trouble." he said proudly only to meet a long silence from Lion-O.

_Saber-class...oh no, _Lion-O cleared his throat and asked slowly. "Um, are there any other classes, besides the seven, that could join the Holy Grail war?" Ardrice opened his eyes to Lion-O. "Yes, of course. I heard that the third Holy Grail war had a heroic servant with a class of Avenger, as a participant. But it was killed in the early rounds, because it was imperfect and weak."

Lion-O groaned lowly which Ardrice noticed and then a creeping feeling entered the boy. "Say Lion-O...do you know you're a Saber-class?"

Lion-O didn't answer, his eyes avoided his Master's gaze, as sweat formed on his forehead. "Lion-O...what is your class?"_Why do I have a feeling that something is wrong _Ardrice gulped down in terror, eyes slowly widening as he stared at Lion-O.

Lion-O glanced down at the m&m before he took one from the chocolate bag, a black m&m, and placed it above the seven other classes. "The Holy Grail… it told me. I'm sorry Ardrice." he paused and casted his blue-teal eyes at Ardrice before he continued. "My class...is the _BEAST-CLASS." _

* * *

Ardrice froze in his chair. The word 'Beast-class' echoed loudly and painfully inside his head. "Come again…?"

"I said, my class is the Beast-class." Lion-O repeated, he looked away from Ardrice, whose eyes widened more in shock. "WHAT!? You're not Saber? What on earth is Beast-class!?" Ardrice slammed his fist on the table.

Lion-O cast a sheepish, peaceful, smile at his Master's horrified and petrified face. "Um, I don't know-"

"You don't know-UGH!" Ardrice put both of his hands on his face, frustrated that he didn't summon the strongest servant-class.

_Now that explains this poorly, drawn, command seal, _he sighed and glanced at Lion-O. "Sorry...it's just that...ugh. Karma sure is a bitch." _I should've studied the relics that I acquired-no, stolen-from the Magus Association_. Ardrice stood up and walked across the living room and onto the verandah.

* * *

Lion-O followed silently, his face was a worried one. Ardrice breathed the air of Fuyuki city and watched the city below. "Lion-O, I'm truly sorry. This is the first time that I've joined the Holy Grail war."

The servant stood beside his master and looked also down to the city. "I am sorry too, that I didn't tell you my class earlier. I must've shattered some of your expectations for me."

"You've shattered every expectation that I have on you." Ardrice replied bluntly making Lion-O looked down and felt downcast. "Which means I have new expectations for you." Ardrice replied and faced his servant with a smile and determination.

"Lion-O, will you work with me? Will you help me win this war?" Lion-O, sensing his Masters, unwavering spirit, answered with pride. "Of course, Ardie. Why should I refuse?"

* * *

**Fuyuki Church **

The church of Fuyuki city stood silently in the dark. The entrance alcove was poorly lighted by a single yellow bulb above a statue of Mama Mary. It was already night time, the wind was cold and unnerving, it swept across the graveyard in front of the church.

A boy in black jacket, with a white shirt underneath, and pants walked across the entrance with his hands in his pants pocket. His golden hair waved together with the wind as his red eyes silently stared at the door before he walked inside and was greeted with silence again.

Candles, that adorned the wall on his right, provided poor illumination but he didn't mind for he could see clearly the other person standing in front of the altar. The other person was a priest in black robe and with shoulder-length brown hair. He was reading a bible in front of the large altar and white, marble cross.

The boy continued and sat down on the front pew and cast an arrogant glanced at the priest. "I'm here. Last night was a failure by the way. Who's that person anyway?"

The priest stared down at his bible with dead, black, eyes. "Hmph, it doesn't matter. He was a special master by the way."

The boy servant cast his red eyes at him. "What, how special? He just summoned a weakling Saber-class from god-knows-what place." The priest, this time, turned to look at him and made a dark smirk. "Did he, now?"

"Did he what?" The boy servant, irritatedly, asked and the priest answered coolly. _"Summon a Saber-class?" _

* * *

The city lights gleamed beautifully below the verandah of Ardrice's unit. Lion-O was still standing and watching the city life below him. He smiled as he felt the peace that will soon be shattered by the Holy Grail War.

A wind brushed against his fur and after a while he decided to retire for today.

Lion-O entered the silent living room again. Ardrice was already asleep and he, too, felt tired. He was about to go to his bedroom to sleep when he glanced at the dinner table. The eight M&M chocolates were still there. He went to it and cast his eyes down.

"The seven servants." he said in a plain tone as he picked each of the chocolates, except for the last one and put it in his left palm. "Of course, Ardrice, why should I refuse…such a tempting omnipotent object, like the Holy Grail." he paused and closed his palm and began to slowly crush the seven chocolates, before he continued.

"Yes, we will win, Ardrice. We will certainly get that Grail..._at any cost_." he began to form a smile but it was a dangerous, menacing one as he looked down at the last remaining chocolate, the black M&M.

* * *

Woo-Hoo! Second chapter! Thank you for those who read and like my fanfic, I hope you will like this second one. What do you think will happen next? What are the hidden powers of the Beast-class? And how do you think Lion-O and Ardrice will win the holy grail war! Stay Tuned for more! (Feel free to leave some reviews if you want to.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate series and Thundercats, and also the M&M's (poor chocos, there are no M&M who got hurt in real life while making this fanfic).


	3. Lion-O's Debut (part 1)

Chapter 2

* * *

Emiya Shirou silently woke up from his bed and made a sleepy yawn. He glanced around his simple room. A small table by the wall on his right and above it was his school uniform for today.

"I wonder if Sakura is here already." he thought groggily as he stood up and walked to his closet to change his clothes.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sakura Matou fixed her violet hair as she added some seasoning to the boiling pan in front of her. She smiled as she added some final seasoning to the food that she was cooking.

"Sakura-chan, I can tell from here, what are you cooking, nyan~." Another person, sitting in front of a table, across from the kitchen, said in a merry, delightful tone.

She was holding a book with the title 'The British Monarchies,' in her hand while she grinned from ear to ear.

"Ah, Fujimura-san, there's no need to guess. I 'm cooking your favorite, deep fried tofu with eggs." Taiga Fujimura shouted in joy for her guess was correct despite Sakura's words.

* * *

"Good morning you two." Shirou said before he entered the kitchen. Sakura greeted him cheerfully while Taiga quickly dived into her book, ignoring him. The boy glanced at her and her booked and blinked in a surprise manner.

"Fuji-nee, isn't too early for you to read a book?" Shirou asked as the woman smiled and showed the book that she was reading. "I am preparing for battle against you all dimwits!" she said in a fiery tone.

Shirou made several blinks again and then made an loud eh. "We're gonna have a quiz on British Monarchs…wait, isn't that subject supposed to be in 'World Literature'."

"Actually, no, Senpai." Sakura sat down beside him in an elegant manner. "I think it's because of the new transfer student, the famous one from England." she thought as Taiga turned on the T.V. behind her.

The T.V. showed a recorded interview of a famous morning talk show host and a man in an elegant business suite attire. "Oh it's 'Good morning Fuyuki-time...wait, ah! It's the transfer student." Taiga exclaimed as the two also darted to the T.V.

"Whoa, he's the new transferee. Who's he?" _Lord Ardrice F. Defensor, what a weird name _Shirou thought as Sakura explained. "Oh according to wikipedia, he's the 13th in line to the throne of England and the current head of the Noble House of Defensor. And um," she paused as she made a side-glanced to her left, "he's currently a bachelor and one of the youngest and richest men in the entire world."

Shirou whistled in amazement. "Oh so he's your type, eh, Sakura. You seem to know him more." Sakura's face immediately turned super red and quickly hid her face with her hands.

"Ah-no, senpai. I'm-well-just curious." she explained, poorly, making Shirou laughed heartily at her. His focus shifted back to the T.V. and began to wonder.

_Why would a very rich and important man go here? And what is he doing here anyway? _Shirou silently watched the noble man, eyes filled with curiosity.

* * *

**Homurohara Academy - School gate**

Shiro and Sakura walked along the sidewalk and were both chatting cheerfully. "I wonder what's he doing here?" Shirou asked as Sakura answered him. "I think it has something to do with his royal studies?" She tilted her head, confused to her own answer.

"Hm…? What the-" The two of them suddenly stopped as they both saw the Gate of the school. The gate of Homurahara Academy was jam packed with Media and security guards. News vans lined up the road beside the school as reporters from different news stations were standing in front of cameras.

"Senpai...there's media press on the gate."

"I know."

"Isn't this a bit exaggerated." Sakura commented as Shirou glanced at her and was about to talk when his eyes saw an elegant limousine drive by their side. Shirou saw through the window a familiar face that he saw from the T.V. earlier this morning.

The limousine stopped and the door opened and the familiar young blonde and green eyed noble appeared first followed by another person, a man much taller than him with an unusual spiky red hair and blue-teal eyes. Both of them were wearing the Homuhara academy uniform.

The media quickly went pandemonium as the noble man and the other man quickly walked towards the entrance.

"Why did you choose this school, Your Majesty?"

"How's the Queen, Your Majesty?"

"Is it true that World War 3 will soon happen?"

"Is it true that you're looking for a girlfriend here in Japan?"

Such questions were thrown at the noble man but he just answered them with a glancing smile and small wave of his right hand. The media began to follow him but then they were eventually stopped by the guards...and a single teacher wearing a sharp yellow-striped blazer and green skirt.

"All of you Media circus, don't y'all realized that this is a school," she shouted as she pointed her right finger up and spoke in thick english. "None of you shall pass!" she then quickly turned to the Noblemen who had stopped beside her.

"Good morning, your Majesty. We're very sorry for this mess." she quickly bowed down but the young nobleman quickly smiled. "Oh there's no need to address me formally, Sensei. You can treat me as one of your students here." he said as Fujimura quickly ushered them to the school.

* * *

_Fuji-nee had really over done it. _Shirou sighed while he walked up the stairs to his class room. A couple of girls walked passed beside him and overheard their conversation.

"There's prince in our school, did you see him, he looks so cool!" the leading girl said as the others joined in. Shirou only blew his nose to the issue, for him those issues are nothing.

"Really, this morning is so annoying. Who cares if a Prince enrolled here." A familiar voice made Shirou stopped and looked to his right. The familiar face of his 'former' childhood friend, Shinji Matou, greeted him. The boy's face was stuck in a light frown.

"Shinji, good morning to you too." Shirou smiled but Shinji looked away and sighed. "I'm surprised you weren't late. I was thinking you got stuck up by the gate. Those damn media vultures…" he exclaimed in an irate manner making Shirou frown.

"Shinji, he's our classmate." he explained but Shinji only brushed it off. "Yeah and thanks to him, I almost got a tardy slip." he said, hatedly.

"Making everyone's morning worse again, Shinji?" another voice answered. Shirou looked to his left and saw his other friend, Issei Ryuuou. "Ah, Issei, good morning."

"Good morning, Shirou. Is Shinji, bothering you?" Issei asked as Shirou looked at Shinji. "Nope, he was just happy to see a new transferee here." Shinji clicked his tongue in rate and walked away but then he paused and glanced towards Issei with a mischievous smile.

"Careful Issei, as far as I know, British royals love conquering for power. Better check your position in the Student body, you might not wanna lose it." Issei frowned at his comment but Shinji just walked away, laughing lightly to his foul words.

* * *

**Homurahara Academy - Faculty Room**

Ardrice and Lion-O in disguise, quietly listened to Teacher Fujimura who was discussing the policy of the academy. The two appeared to be listening to her but deep inside the Master was talking to his Servant.

"_How's the Polyjuice Elixir, Lion-O. Can you still breath?" _

"_Yes, Ardie. Though I have to tell you, that you humans have small lungs."_ Lion-O commented. The Thundercat king was disguised in a human form. His pointed ears were gone and were replaced with a normal, human one. His sharp fangs were transformed into normal, white teeth.

"_Yes, and also Lion-O, we humans are not used to getting up at three in the morning just to give a brand new haircut to someone...how's your hair?_" Ardrice glanced at Lion-O's newly cut hair...which he cut after he woke up three in the morning.

"_Very good, Ardie. For an amateur that is. Now I am combat worthy. I don't like long hairs in battle you see." _Lion-O explained as Fujimura ended her explanation.

"Ok then, now we just have to wait for the Student body, vice president Tohsaka, she'll be the one to guide you throughout this school." _Tohsaka? _Ardrice titled his head for the name was very familiar to him.

"Good morning, sensei." The voice of a woman made him look behind. A pair aqua eyes greeted him as Ardrice stared at the girl with long black hair tied in a flanking twin pigtails by a pair of black ribbon. She was clothed in a Homurahara uniform and a long red coat over it.

'Tohsaka-san, can you please guide Ardrice and Leonis to their class room?" Fujimura said happily as the girl named Tohsaka bowed to her.

"Well then shall we get going, Sir." She directed the words to Ardrice who only replied with a smile which hides her thought about her.

* * *

**Homurahara - school hallway **

_This woman...is one of the descendants of the Three founders._ Ardrice thought with alertness as she followed Tohsaka along the corridor. There were students in the hallway and all of them were looking at Ardrice and Lion-O. Some whispered and giggled to their appearance while others waved their hands in greeting.

Ardrice only flashed his smile at them before the girl called him. "Sir, if its ok with you, can I ask why did you choose to go here in Fuyuki City?" Tohsaka glanced at him, her aqua blue eyes screamed in curiosity.

"You can call me Ardie, Tohsaka-san, and my friend here, Leonis. From now on, I'm one of your classmates." Ardie said making Tohsaka smiled in relief, she seemed to suddenly relax. "I'm kinda nervous on how to address you, Ardie and especially your friend Leonis, I don't know if he's noble too."

Leonis made a short laugh. "I am a nobleman too, Tohsaka. But, just call me Leonis." The three stopped in front of classroom with a label, 'Class 2-C'.

"This would be your classroom. I guess this is where I bid you good luck?"

"Well, we'll see each other again. Ms. Tohsaka." Ardrice said and extended his right hand. "Please Ardie and Leonis, call me Rin so you can call me easily if you need me." Ardrice held Rin's hand and the two shook their hands before Rin walked away.

"Lion-O, she's rich in magic circuit, no doubt about it." Ardrice said while she watch Rin's receding back.

"Yes," Lion-O added as he opened the door for Ardrice. "And she's also a Master."

* * *

**Homurahara Academy - Roof top **

After the bell rang for lunch and refusing dozens of lunch requests from girls who wanted to dine with them, Ardrice and Leonis finally reached the rooftop without being seen by anyone.

"Whoa...sure thing that you're a chick magnet, Ardie."

"And so are you Lion-O, did anyone tell you that you're handsome even in your cat form." Lion-O darted his eyes to him. "Just joking, you look terrible." Ardrice laughed loudly as Lion-O pouted to his words. The two walked towards the edge and looked down below the school ground.

"So, Rin Tohsaka is a Master?" Ardrice began and Lion-O only nodded. "Yes. But I don't know his servant. I just felt the immense mana inside of her." Ardrice closed his eyes and began to think.

"Which is why we'll leave her alone, for now." _I don't want her to target me. I must see her servant in action first...then I'll act. _Ardrice glanced at his watch before he spoke. "In another topic, did you sense the bounded field in this school."

Lion-O's eyes scanned the school ground below, activating one of his skills. "Yeah. It's strong. The magical energy...they are being attracted here."

"Magnetized from nearby leylines." Ardrice corrected as he pressed a button on his watch, a small holographic map of Homurahara appeared on his wrist. "There's not much activity but...this bounded field seemed to attract the life force of every student here in this academy."

Lion-O quickly looked at Ardrice, concerned to his words. "Wait, shouldn't we warn them."

"And spoil our chance to catch whoever built this shit?" Ardrice countered in a simple tone. "Lion-O, I hate to say this but...in war, you can't finish it without collateral damage." Lion-O's eyes slowly hardened. He realized what his Master had just said.

"Understood, Ardie." _It's war after all. _He thought and closed his eyes. "But there's a way to make whoever the person who made this Bounded field to appear." Ardrice smiled as he took several steps before he stopped and kneeled on a certain spot in the middle of the roof stop.

"Thank God for third-rate, no good, Magus. This Bounded field is poor and built by a loser Magus." He pressed his right hand on the floor. A light appeared together with it was a magic sigil, drawn in several, trigonometric shapes.

"He he, Ardrice says hello. Alchemy Form No. 6, Disintegration." Ardrice chanted as the magic sigil zapped and then suddenly disappeared. "One Magic sigil down, an hour delay to the growth of bounded field." he said proudly and faced Lion-O.

"And this is how to prevent Collateral damage." Lion-O stood still, dumbfounded to what he just witnessed, and then laughed as he realized what his Master had done.

"Really Ardie...you really are a funny Master after all." Ardrice wipe his right hand to his uniform and then said to Lion-O. "Say, Lion-O let's go back here tonight. We need to search for more magic sigils"

He looked up to the sky and added to his Servant. "Even though I said it before, I also don't want any innocent people to get involved in this war."

Lion-O stared at his Master as he absorbed his words before he answered him with a calm, understanding grin. "Me too, Ardrice. Me too."

* * *

**Homurahara Academy - Nighttime **

A shadow quickly leaped across the gate of the school. Lion-O, back in his form, silently landed on the ground, while he was carrying Ardrice by his arms. The school was completely different at night. It became more foreboding and sinister.

"Perimeter check. All clear. No one's here. It's a good thing that the school had imposed an early dismissal curfew for the students." Ardrice said while he accessed the map on his watch. He was clothed in a black long-sleeved shirt, pants and black combat boots. A bulletproof vest was covering his upper torso and a black beanie cap on his head, to cover his blonde hair.

"Hmm…" Lion-O was clothed in his battle gear. His pale royal blue armor glowed pleasantly to the night together with his blue cape. "The bounded field appears to be much thicker. I thought we delayed its growth."

"Yes, we did. But it seems the owner had added more." Ardrice scanned the building in front with alert eyes. "Which means we pissed him off and this is his response."

The man took out his gun. A magnum .357 revolver. "Let's move," he ordered as the two walked towards the dark building.

* * *

Ardrice stood by the stairs, inside the building on the third floor. He had finished both of the floors beneath him. "Lion-O, it seems there's more sigils than I thought."

He said as he looked behind and his Servant climbing up the stairs.

"Indeed, he didn't like your greeting, Master." He said as the two looked up to the final floor above them. "Ardrice, do you think this is Rin's doing?"

"Probably, there's only one way to find out." Ardrice then climbed up the stairs, towards the rooftop of the building.

* * *

On the rooftop, Ardrice quickly walked towards the same spot where the sigil was earlier this morning. He kneeled down and ran his magic circuits again.

"Whoa, the sigil change." the bright light appeared again and showed another magic sigil. This time enclosed in many trigonometrical shapes. "But still third-rate. Alchemy form No.6, Disintegration." the magic sigil, burst into nothingness again.

"Well. That's it, I can't believe it but, it's definitely Rin's, because the sigil changed to a complex one. Only she can do it here, for she's the only Magus I detected here in this school." Ardrice announced proudly to Lion-O whose face went suddenly stern.

* * *

"Heh, what makes you think that I am a half baked Magus, Ardie?" Ardrice's smile disappeared. The two looked above them and saw two figures standing on top of a water tank.

It was Rin with a straight, serious face, and beside her was a tall man with white hair and red clothes with a red skirt-like clothed over his black pants.

"Ardie. Its Rin." Lion-O raised his left forearm, summoning his golden gauntlet and his sword. "And she brought her servant!"

Rin smiled at the two as she leap down to the ground and stood in front of them, together with her servant. "Good evening Ardrice...and Ardrice's servant. I'm sure 'Leonis' is a fake name, am I right?"

"What are you doing here, Rin?" Ardrice pointed his gun at her. "And how do you know I have a servant?" Rin grin to the serious voice of Ardrice.

"It's simple. Your Servant is so, _unusually,_ strong that even I could detect him from miles away, he's spewing mana as we speak. Second...I know you, Defensors, your family is pretty _famous _in the world of Magus. Your family's thaumaturgy is the famous Advanced Conversion Alchemy, which they've learned by killing a lot of innocent people."

_Killing innocent people?_ "Ardie what did she mean-" Lion-O stopped after he glanced at Ardie and saw the boy's face, etched in a very ugly foul frown.

"Shut up, you know nothing!" he pressed the trigger of his gun, a loud pop echoed followed by a loud clash of metal hitting each other.

_What the-! _Lion-O watched as Rin's servant blocked the bullet with his left sword that possesses a color of black and white. It then disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Saber-class!" Lion-O exclaimed as Rin's servant cast a smug smile at him. "No, I'm an Archer." the servant said making Lion-O clicked his tongue and muttered hard. "Whiskers! Archers should use bows not swords!"

* * *

**True Identity: Lion-O **

**Class: Beast **

**Class Skill: **

**-****Independent Manifestation (?)  
**

**\- Authority of the Beast (?) **

**\- Magic Resistance (EX) **

**-God's Resolution (?)**

**Personal Skills: **

**\- Charisma (A) **

**\- Instinct (B) **

**\- Luck (?) **

**Noble Phantasm: **

**\- Unknown/s **

Hello everyone! Whoever likes my fanfic, thank you! So what do you think will happen between Lion-o and Rin's servant. Looks like Lion-O debut is about to start. What skills will Lion-O unleashed? Stay tuned for more and remember, you can leave some reviews if you like :)

Disclaimer: I Do not own the characters of Fate stay night and Thundercats (2011).


	4. Lion-O's Debut (part 2)

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

Lion-O and Ardrice stared off against the other Master and Servant. Rin slowly made a smirk at Ardrice as the boy only pointed his gun at them. "Ho, that's no way to greet a Lady, especially from a Nobleman like you Ardrice."

"You're no lady to me." Ardrice spat and the two stood again in silence. _Should I engage or should I not…? _Ardrice fought between the two choices. He was in a real standoff now. He was now in his first battle for the holy grail.

"Lion-O, attack!"

"Archer, counter him!" Tohsaka shouted as she pointed her left finger and fired a black magic orb. Ardrice shoot his gun and hit the orb. Lion-O didn't hesitated, he quickly drew his sword and lunged towards the red archer.

The red archer opened both of his hands, a pair of small swords appeared in both of his hands and he crossed, parrying Lion-O's attack. A spark of two shades of red, one light and the other dark, illuminated the roof top. And the two jumped back.

"Ardie, the space here is too small. We're at a disadvantage." Lion-O reported as Ardrice quickly looked down.

"To the ground Lion-O, take care of my landing!" Ardrice darted towards the edge and leap off the railings. Lion-O followed as he grabbed his master by his back. The two landed softly on a basketball court.

* * *

"Lion-O watch out!" Ardrice called and the two of them quickly jumped forwards, avoiding the Red archer and Rin who had followed them.

"You're not thinking of running away are you?" Rin said as Archer let her down from his arms, but then she stopped, puzzled, as Ardrice faced her with a grin.

"No, you're now at a disadvantage, position," _all or nothing, here goes nothing! _"Lion-O!" Ardrice raised his right hand and the three jagged lines shone brightly on his skin. "Unleash Noble Phantsm!"

Lion-O grinned as he stabbed his sword on the ground. His body then began to glow in green and soon he was covered in green aura. "NOBLE PHANTASM: ARMOR OF OMENS!" the green glow disappear and then a golden light burst from the red jewel on the servant's sword.

* * *

_Whoa…_Ardrice watch in awe as gold metallic armor started to materialized and covered his arms and then his whole upper torso, eventually his lower limbs. Ardrice stared at his servant now armored in gold aspects and sharp angular shapes that made it resemble that of a Lion.

"Lion-O, is that your Noble Phantasm?"

"Yes Ardie," Ardrice looked up and down and chuckled. "It has a tail!" he exclaimed.

"Rin, should I attack again?" Rin, who was watching the whole scenario, stared in disbelief. "What on earth, that's his Noble Phantasm." _ I can sense lots of mana coming out of it." _Rin clicked her tongue. She was bested by Ardrice, she let him use a Noble Phantasm.

* * *

"Archer, go into defense!" she ordered as the Red Archer quickly pointed his swords. "Lion-O, attack!" Ardrice ordered again as Lion-O quickly charged. He swung his sword up and curved it down. Archer crossed his swords again and grunted in pain.

A crater caved in underneath his boots. _What strength! _The Red Archer screamed mentally as Lion-O pushed his sword down further, creating cracks along the Red Archer's two swords. The two swords broke and an explosion of red and gold flashed along the basket ball court.

Lion-O's sword slashed and damaged the right sleeve of the Red Archer who bended towards his left and jumped back beside Rin.

"He had stopped Archer's attack…now I see." Rin glared at Lion-O. "Rin, he had gotten stronger."

"It's because that armor is a noble phantasm that gives its user enormous strength and agility. Did you noticed his sized also increased. We're at a disadvantage indeed." _Such a short time, she already analyzes Lion-O's noble phantasm! _Ardrice gulped down to the intellectual prowess of Rin.

"You're right, Rin. My noble phantasm has indeed given me such enormous agility and strength." Lion-O commented straightly from underneath his armor.

"But it's more than that!" the Lion servant then pointed his sword up. "Thunder," his sword began to glow in light blue. "Thunder," the length of his sword slowly increased, its hue brightened more, "Thunder!" his sword, now emitting powerful electric charge, enveloping the night with blue. "NOBLE PHANTASM: THUNDERCATS-"

* * *

"Halt Lion-O, I command you!" Ardrice's right hand glowed in red. Lion-O's eyes widened as the command stopped the flow of mana inside his body. His sword slowly retracted into a medium length one.

"What the Hell!" Lion-O spatted and faced Ardrice who was looking at a corner, by the bushes, beside the basketball court. "Someone is watching us." Rin, by his word, quickly darted to the direction where he was looking. True enough a man, with a red hair, quickly jumped out of the bush and ran.

"Damn, there's a another person here!" Rin shouted but Ardrice sprang towards the running man.

"Lion-O follow me! We must stopped that man." Lion-O quickly sprint, armor disappearing one by one until he was clothed back into his original armor. "What would happen if a bystander saw us Servant's fighting?"

"I heard its worse!" Ardrice explained as he saw the man entered the building. "The Church, the overseer of the Holy Grail War, will disqualify us on the ground of negligence of the secrecy of the Holy Grail war!"

Lion-O absorbed his words. "Well that's not good! Here I'll give you a lift." The lion servant quickly grabbed Ardrice by his waist, and swung him by his right shoulder and resume his sprint.

* * *

**30 mins earlier – Archery Field**

_And I think I'm done for today. _Shirou stared and smirk at the clean floor of the archery club. He should be at home already, due to the curfew that was imposed to the school but he bumped into his old friend, Shinji who then asked him if he could clean the Archery clubroom, which was supposed to be the boy's job.

"Really Shinji isn't suit up for cleaning." He just shrugged off and looked at the target practice, far from him, on the other side of the field.

A reminiscing expression formed in his face, he remembered that he was once a member of the club. "Time to go home-"

*BANG!* Shirou darted to the loud sound. "That…was a gun!" he identified as he ran to the door. Outside he looked around but then a strong gush of wind almost knocked his footing, making him looked towards the basket ball cout on the right side of the Archery club.

"What—the!" a blinding golden light zap out from the court. Shirou ran and then hid in the bush as he stared at the source of the light.

_Wait is that Tohsaka…and who's that guy with her? _He recognized the back of his classmate, Tohsaka and a man taller than her, dressed in red clothes. But then he noticed another pair far from the two.

"Wait…is that Ardrice—what the hell is that thing!?" Shirou's eyes went wild after he saw Ardrice and a being, taller than the rest, all clothed in what seem to be a golden armor.

"What is this. Is this same kind of an anime?!" he asked as he saw the golden man pointed his sword up which began to emit blue sparks.

"NOBLE PHANTASM: THUNDERCATS-!"

"Halt Lion-O I command you!" Shirou gulped down in nervousness as he heard Ardrice's voice followed by the person in gold armor, cursing at him.

"Someone's watching us." Despite the thick bushes, Ardrice's eyes locked onto Shirou. The boy squirmed in fright as he jumped out of the bush and sprinted away.

* * *

"What the hell-what the hell!" Shirou ran like he never ran before. He climbed up the stairs of the school and ran more inside the corridor. Then stopped as he slammed onto a bulletin board and began to labor his breath.

"I-I must be dreaming—there's no way that kind of thing exist!" Shirou closed his eyes but the image of the Golden lion armor still showed clearly.

"And yet it did. What's more you saw it." A voice of a man answered him. Shirou swirled and looked behind him. A sharp pain stabbed through his heart as Shirou's eyes widened more at the other man that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The man's red eyes and sharp plain face looked back at him.

"I can't have anyone seeing a holy grail war match, so don't take this personally." He said as Shirou slowly closed his eyes and fell to the floor.

* * *

"Is he here!?" Lion-O jumped up the stairs and landed on the third floor of the school. He turned to his left and stopped. "Ardrice!"

_Oh no…_ Ardrice saw the hallway. The boy earlier was now all bloodied and lifeless on the floor in front of another man. The other man possesses a blue, tight fit suite, with shoulder pad armor and blue hair. His red piercing eyes landed at them.

"Hoh, so this is the infamous eighth master. You're kinda cheeky for butting yourself in this war." Lion-O put down Ardrice and draw his sword. "Ardrice this man is-"

"-a servant." Ardrice finished as Lion-O shouted. "You shouldn't have stabbed an innocent civilian!"

"Why do you care-Do I smell a cat?" The blue servant used his nosed and then his eyes sharpened. "Disgusting!" Lion-O clicked his tongue and growled. "Any problem with that!?"

"Yeah. I hate cats, especially lions, GAE BOLG!" a red spear materialized in his right hand which then glowed in deep red. _Spear…wait he's a Lancer-_"Watch out Ardrice!" Lion-O pushed his master away and raised his gauntlet over his face.

"Shields up!" a bright wall of pink covered him but then the lion servant's eyes widened as the spear made contact and the pink wall shattered into million pieces. The spear slashed and destroy his left shoulder armor.

"How-!" Lion-O winced and kick the lancer servant with his right foot but the man just simply jumped back. Lion-O clutch his left shoulder with his right hand and starred at the Lancer, begrudgingly, who clicked his tongue and glared at him.

"I hate cats, especially those who dodge my undodgeable Noble Phantasm, Gae Bolg!" _That's a noble phantasm…no wonder why I couldn't block it. _"Well, for a noble phantasm, yours sure is weak." A taunting chuckle left Lion-O's mouth.

* * *

The Lancer servant growled at him more but he just turned away. "Why should I waste my time with you? You're somebody's problem." Lancer opened the window beside him and then made one last look at the two.

"Follow me and I'll kill you!" and then he jumped and disappear to the night.

* * *

"Where did he go?!" Seconds later, Rin also arrived and stopped as he saw Ardrice and Lion-O standing over the bloodied boy. _No…_Rin's eyes slowly widened in shock as she moved closer to the body. Her eyes quickly recognized who the boy was.

"Do you know this boy, Rin?" Ardrice, asked gravely as he kneeled ad touched the man's neck. "There's still a pulse." He looked to Rin who also kneeled at the boy.

"Rin, I would like to make a temporary truce. A civilian was hurt, I don't want any innocent blood being spilled on this war." He asked while Lion-O made a glanced at him. Rin heard his conviction in his tone, she only let out a heavy sigh.

"Me too," she said and took out a shiny red jewel pendant underneath her shirt and hovered it above the boy. "His name is Shirou by the way…and he's someone's special." She said and began to chant before Ardrice could ask more.

_Red Jewel. The Tohsaka's thaumaturgy_ _usually involves __gems…interesting. _The boy watched as Shirou's injury began to heal and the boy was restored, eventually, as if he wasn't hurt from before.

"That's my ace gem in healing." Rin stood up and faced Ardrice. "Let's fight tomorrow again…in discreet location this time."

"I definitely agree, my servant is hurt you see." Ardrice glanced at Lion-O who was staring at Rin, deeply. "Indeed, so heal your servant tonight. Tomorrow, let's have them battle." Rin turn away and walked but then stopped and made a side glance at him.

"Sorry for being rude about your family, Ardrice. But their crimes are still real, your servant is weird and you used up two command seals in one day, by the way." She said and then resumed her walked towards the stairs.

_That the same thing I could say to your servant. Really, Archers using swords! _Lion-O mentally asked and looked down at the boy. "What should we do with him, Ardrice?" Ardrice looked down again at the unconscious boy. "We'll leave him. Let the night swept away his memories of the battle."

* * *

**Ardrice's Unit – Emerald Sky homes **

After landing on the verandah of his unit, Ardrice quickly ushered Lion-O to the sofa. He has to heal to his servant right away for tomorrows battle.

"I wonder what should our strategy be?" Ardrice said as he took out a huge case of bottled elixirs, all emitting in strange colors, and put it down at the coffee table.

"He's an archer, he excels in range." Lion-O said after he pressed his right shoulder guard which disappeared along with his cape.

"And your noble phantasm: the Armor of Omens, is impenetrable against it…right?" Lion-O glanced at him and made an unsure grin. Ardirce only breathed hard. _This is going to be a long night. _"Ok, take of your upper armor, I need to bandage you."

Ardrice commanded as Lion-O pressed his upper torso armor which disappeared. _What the-_the boy stared, frozen. Despite having a well-toned and muscular upper body, Lion-O's chest had a large strange tattoo shaped into seven pointed star on the middle of his chest. It was emitting red glow, which was contrast to his cream-colored fur.

"Lion-O, what is that?"

"It's one of my skills, I'll show you." Lion-O softly took Ardrice's right hand and look at it. "You used two command seals on me tonight. Let me give it back to you." He said as he lowered his head and kiss the back of Ardrice's right hand.

"Ah…" Ardrice felt the heat coming from Lion-O's lips climbing up to his right hand and then it stopped after his servant rose up again. _I used two and now I have four command seals! _The boy stared at the four jagged lines on his right hand.

"Lion-O." his servant blinked at him as he smiled. "Thank you…now please allow me to heal you."

* * *

"That skill I used…its called God's resolution. It allows me to store up command seals. Do you think it's cheating?"

"No, you're also using up your storage. Your star is only four pointed right now." Lion-O glanced at his chest and the star tattoo had been reduced into four pointed one. _Seven minus three huh_. Lion-O only sat in silence as Ardrice continued bandaging Lion-O from the back.

Then suddenly he stopped. "Wait, the boy was alive when we left him right?" Lion-O turned to him, surprised to his question. "Yes."

"Why did the lancer servant attacked him?" Lion-O glanced at the T.V. in front of him. "Because he witnessed the grail war-"

"Lion-O, it's a mistake that we left him alone!" Ardrice shouted as quickly took out his gun. "Why Ardrice?" Lion-O asked again, in confusion to his Master's sudden unrest.

"He'll be hunted again, by that lancer servant. Because we undid his job which was a _command to him_." Lion-O eyes quickly widened in revelation. "That means Lancer was under the influence of a command seal which explains why he could use his noble phantasm quickly." _Why did I not think of that!? _Lion-O quickly stood up and summoned his armor and cape again.

"Wait we don't know where the boy live." He said but Ardrice quickly took out his phone. "I planted a GPS on him, now we know where he lives."

* * *

**Somewhere above Fuyuki **

"How much further?" Lion-O asked as he zoomed at the night sky. Ardrice was on his back, the boy was busy looking at his phone. "We're almost here, descend now." He commanded as Lion-O quickly pointed down towards a large, Japanese style house with a large lawn in front.

And in the lawn, Lion-O saw two familiar people, the red haired boy limping in front of a shed and a familiar glint of a red spear with its owner, the blue lancer. "Ardrice there's the servant and the boy again."

"Tally-ho!" Ardrice shouted before crashed landed on the lawn.

* * *

"Now that…was a landing." Ardrice said weakly as Lion-O put him down on the ground.

He looked around and turned to the shed where the panic stricken face of Shirou greeted him. "Oh hey Shirou, good evening." Ardrice began as Shirou shouted.

"How did you-what are you doing here?!"his eyes shifted tensely from Ardrice and to his Servant which he gasped, in fear, at.

"Uhm…we're here to save you of course." Ardrice's servant answered plainly before he turned around and looked at Lancer who was silent and watching them with boiling irritated look on his face.

"Why you sons of bitches…did you not hear my warning earlier?!" he growled and pointed his spear at the two.

"It is clear as day that they didn't heed your warning. Lancer." A voice of a woman interrupted the sullen mood. Lion-O and Ardrice shifted their gazed towards the shed were, slowly, a figure emerged from the doorway.

"Whoa…whiskers." Lion-O exclaimed as his eyes widened in amazement. The woman was clothed in blue gown-like dress, with an armor around her skirt and chest. She possess a sharp face, blonde hair and lush sharp green eyes.

She was beautiful in Lion-O's eyes. "What-who are you?" Lion-O spoke first, still lost in her sharp beauty. The servant hovered her eyes to him and stated plainly.

"I am Master Shirou's Servant." Ardrice and Lion-O blinked as they absorbed her words before the two reacted. "Eh!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fate/Stay Night and Thundercats.

Hello everyone! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic. For those who like it, thank you. For those who reviewed it, thank you too! So what do you think will happen next? Will Saber and Lion-O be comrades? Will Rin and Archer defeat the 8th master and servant? And what the deal with the Lancer servant? Stay Tuned for more!

:)


	5. What's your wish?

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

The cold wind passed by the lawn of Shirou's residence. The boy was still lying on the ground, confused and dazed. Ardrice was standing over him, his eyes were trailed towards the lancer servant. Lion-O, however was staring at the another servant, who claims to be Shirou's.

_Wait, Shirou is a magus too? _Ardrice thought as he looked down at Shirou. "I know all of you have questions, but may I answer it later for there's a bloodthirsty servant here, ready to kill all of you?" the woman servant said as her right clutched something.

Lion-O's eye brows connected in muddled way, her weapon was invisible to his eyes. _Why's there such a strong magic surrounding her weapon and why can't I see it? _Confused still, he only followed her as she moved forward towards the lancer servant.

"It's rude to go to battle without showing a weapon. What's your weapon, woman." The Lancer servant asked, rudely. The woman servant readied her self and stood in a stance that Lion-O easily recognized.

"I don't know, it could be a Javelin, a dagger, or a spear like yours." _Or a sword _Lion-O thought as the woman glanced to him.

"Thank you for protecting my Master, now stand back. It's my turn to protect him." The woman readied her weapon and stared at the angry face of the servant Lancer. The two stood in silence, eyes locked on each other and then in a flash a gush of wind exploded.

* * *

The woman launched first and swung her sword to the left, aiming for the man's head, the lancer servant quickly parried it with his spear, spark of silver and red erupted. The woman pivoted back and then lunged again, swinging her sword to the right but lancer servant dodged it again and jumped back.

He then charged towards her, his spear pointed at her. The woman however archer her upper body back and then to her left and right as she avoided the spear, aimed to her head. She jumped back to gain distance but the spearman dashed forward and pointed his spear at her stomach.

"Tch, as if I would let you!" she shouted and planted her right foot on the ground and twist to the left, dodging the spear while raising her sword up, she swung it down, forcefully, but the lancer servant twist his body to right, blocking the sword with his spear that was about to slashed him in half from his waist.

* * *

"Not bad." He said as his back hit the ground, a crater was formed underneath his body. "Ha…how embarrassing." The lancer servant quickly jumped up and stood far from her.

The woman resumed her stance and pointed her sword at him. The lancer grined madly at her and pointed his spear at her. "Too bad, I have to finish it here quickly." The tip of his spear then began to shone brightly in blood red.

Lion-O's senses picked up a large volume of mana, building up on his spear. "Watch out, its his Noble Phantasm—the GAY BONED!" The woman glanced at him, puzzled but then she darted as the Lancer servant screamed.

"IT'S GAE BOLG!" The spear, in a flash, shoot forward. The woman servant quickly raised her sword but it was too late. She grunted as the spear slashed her left shoulder, damaging a part of her chest armor. She grunted and pulled back as the Lancer lunged backward again.

* * *

"Tch…tonight is not my night. My Gae Bolg was dodged _again_, in just one single night!" The lancer servant cursed and snorted, frustratingly, before he turned and looked to his left, afar. "And my master is calling me, because I failed killing the witness."

Ardrice moved forward and declared. "This young man is now a Master, clearly you didn't notice it earlier." The lancer servant didn't reply and just waved his left hand.

"See ya around. Saber…and Pussy." Lion-O growled at his word and took a step towards him but then the Lancer Servant glared at them. "Again, try following me and I'll kill you." He said before he disappeared again.

* * *

"Wait, dammit!" _At least let me stab you! _Lion-O charged towards him, attempting to capture him. "Coward, come back here and finish the fight!" The woman, now called Saber dashed with Lion-O and they both jumped to the roof before landing on the street outside.

_If I could just get his scent I would-_ Lion-O paused as his senses picked up. He quickly unsheathed his sword from his gauntlet and swung it up to his right. It hit, against a pair of familiar sword. "Whiskers, you're here again!?"

* * *

Lion-O bared his eyes, begrudgingly at the familiar red Archer lock in a stance, his master peered, curiously form behind him. "Eh, Ardrice's servant? What are you doing here!?"

"I could ask the same thing to you." Lion-O answered while his eyes still lock on Archer who clicked his tongue in dismay. "Lion-O!" Ardrice appeared behind him and stopped after he saw Tohsaka and her servant.

"Ardrice, of course you would be here-who's that?" finally Tohsaka noticed another person standing beside Lion-O. The woman in blue dress and armor. "Tohsaka-san?" Tohsaka quickly looked behind Ardrice and saw Shirou, emerging from the door with a dazed expression. "What are you doing here?" he asked but Ardrice quickly answered.

"Rin, this woman here is the Saber-class servant and her Master is Shirou…he's the _official_ seventh master of this Holy Grail war." Rin blinked and stood still, absorbing the words before her face formed a very shocked one. "What!?"

* * *

**Emiya Household – Living Room **

After a couple of minutes of silence, accompanied with Tohsaka's almost endless grunt of disbelief, the three masters were finally sitting on the table, facing each other.

Shirou has just served them all with tea, even though he was still a bit shaken up. Ardrice smiled at him and then to shifted to Tohsaka who just only ignored him, it made him feel awkward. Lion-O was standing by the door, looking over the front lawn, and over the roof of the gate.

He knows the Archer servant was standing there, guarding too. _This is very awkward. We were at each other's throat earlier and now here we are sitting pleasantly._ He thought, gawkily, and made a glanced at Saber who was standing beside him.

"I just can't believe it. How can you summon the strongest servant-class ever? You're not a magus and you don't have a magic crest." Tohsaka began as Shirou sheepishly smile. "I actually don't know Tohsaka-san. She just appeared…um, what's your name again?"

"Master, forgive me, but I think its wise not to reveal my real name while other servants are around." The woman answered plainly as if it was a fact and then she cast a cautious glance at Lion-O.

"My name is Lion-O, if you're curious." The woman was startled by his introduction and Ardrice darted to Lion-O and scowl. "Lion-O!"

"This isn't my world so how would they know where I came from." Lion-O countered and Tohsaka spoke. "Your servant is correct Shirou, servant's shouldn't reveal their names for their identity is connected to their Noble Phantasm. If they reveal it, then other servants would know your Noble Phantasm…and its weakness."

Tohsaka's eyes turned serious and stared at Lion-O, her words were not directed to Shirou but to him. The Thunderian servant only scoffed off and look away. "But his origin isn't of this world." Ardrice then defended making Tohsaka sighed in frustration.

"In any case, aren't you worried Ardrice, that you might get kick out on this war? The chosen Masters are already complete, you're now truly the 8th, extra one."

"I wouldn't let that happen. I have to join this war." Ardrice's tone changed, startling the girl, it was a heavy one and enough to change the mood inside the room, into a serious one.

_What's with him? _Tohsaka felt disturbed. Shirou quickly raised his hand and asked. "Um…I'm kinda lost here, what war are we talking about? What's a Holy Grail war?" The atmosphere changed into a light one as Ardrice looked at him.

_Oh he's a newbie too, _he thought as Tohsaka sighed again, heavily and tired, for she was going to explain everything to him.

"I won't, shan't, can't. But I know a person who can." She looked away and closed her eyes as Shirou glanced at his servant. "I don't know why but if names are forbidden, what should I call you?" The woman looked down on him and then calmly spoke. "Saber, for I am a Saber-class servant, Master."

Shirou blushed at her words. "Y-You don't have to call me Master."

"Let servant be servant, at least let them serve you." Ardrice said as the boy turned to him. "Well she's a human being Lord Ardrice. Humans have names." He made a quick glanced at Lion-O who ignored his words. "Please, do call me Ardie."

"And call me Shirou, Ardie." Shirou extended his right hand and Ardrice shook it with a smile. "I think it's getting late, Ardie." Lion-O said while looking at the window before he added. "We have classes tomorrow."

_Oh right,_ "Guess I should take my leave, tomorrow I will meet the overseer of this war. I have to participate in this Holy Grail war." Tohsaka casted her blue eyes at him. "Well good luck with that. He's the priest that lives in the church up on a hill." She paused and took a sip of her tea. "He's a weirdo and a pervert."

Her words made Ardrice and Lion-O, glanced at each other, puzzled to her description.

* * *

**Emerald Sky Homes **

The doors of the elevator opened with a low hum. Ardrice looked through the empty hallway before he walked out, Lion-O looked around, inspecting the pillars and the walls of the corridor.

"I wonder…what would be our breakfast tomorrow?" he asked as Lion-O chuckled. "I'm fine with milk and cereals." Ardie groaned in protest making his servant giggled. He reached the door of his unit and was about to grab the doorknob when his eyes caught something.

The door knob was already bent. The door was already, slightly detach from its doorframe. "Lion-O."

"Where are your human guards?" Lion-O's face turned into an alert one. "Their shift had already ended," Ardrice casted an unsure glanced at Lion-O and took out his gun.

"On 3…" Lion-O softly put his hand on the door and then, after a second, they both burst the door. Lion-O quickly look to his right and scan the dining room while Ardrice moved to his left towards the living room, gun at the ready.

_There's someone here-_Lion-O senses another presence beside them and he was correct. His eyes landed towards the door that leads to the verandah where a figure was standing. "Ardrice, behind me." Lion-O called Ardrice, slowly. The boy also saw the intruder and quickly pointed his gun at it.

The intruder was a person, a woman with long light violet waist-length hair. She was wearing an almost, revealing black clothes together with black boots. A strange symbol was etched on her forehead and her eyes was covered by purple blindfold.

_She's emitting mana…not of human's but of servant! _Ardrice eyes widened as the woman gracefully bowed at them. "Good evening, eighth servant of the eighth master." Her tone was soft yet menacing. Lion-O unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her.

"How did you enter here, without triggering any of my master's binding traps?" he asked, fiercely. The servant made a soft chuckle. "Do you think such simple traps are enough to stop me?" she took a step forward, prompting Lion-O to move forward, to taunt her.

"I'm just here to see you, eighth servant. True enough, you're very interesting." _Whiskers! I'm really that famous huh _Lion-O thought as Ardrice took a step forward and shouted. "Who's your master!?"

"Stay silent, you accursed master!" The woman's right hand moved in a flash. A sharp blade with chains attached on its end, shoot through the air, towards him. Ardrice gasped but Lion-O quickly twist his left hand and parried the blade.

"Well, since you came all the way here just to see me then I won't held myself back against you." Lion-O smiled excitingly and charged. The woman grinned and summoned another blade from her left hand which she threw. Lion-O swung his sword to the right, dodging the blade, and then spun to his right forcefully, before he extended his right leg and planted it at the woman's abdomen.

The woman flung like a rag doll on the air and smashed right through the looking glass before crashing to the pool. _That's for attempting to kill my master. _Lion-O smiled again as he walked towards the pool and looked beneath.

"Is she dead?" Ardrice asked but before his servant could answer, the water split into two. The woman servant thrust upward swung her right blade. Lion-O quickly took a step back but the woman landed behind him and wrapped both of arms around his chest, her blades pointed at his neck.

"Whisker-!"

"That wasn't nice," she whispered through his right ear and slowly lick it with her tongue, making the lion servant frown in grimace from her perverted action. "Say, what's your _name_?" She whispered and breathed hard and it made Lion-O growled.

"Not telling you!" Lion-O moved his head back with force, head butting the woman before he pushed his right elbow, with strong might, and hit her on her stomach again. The woman detached herself from him and, seeing his chance, the lion servant spun to his right and performed another kick with his left but the woman only raised her right arm, blocking him.

"Got you!" the woman then charged and swiftly arched her left blade. Lion-O scowled as he tried to avoid it but he fell right into the pool. "Hmph," the woman servant then shifted her gazed at Ardrice. The boy cocked his gun at her and fired a single bullet.

The woman swiftly slashed it with her right blade and then threw her left blade towards the boy, Ardrice jumped to his right and the blade grazed his left cheek. He hit the dining table making him yelp in pain.

The woman grinned at his pain as the chain of her left blade rattled. "You're quiet famous too, Ardrice. Your family that is." Ardrice's eyes widened, fear crept into his heart.

"Hey, I'm still here." The woman servant looked behind her only to receive Lion-O's right foot as the servant performed another kick. She was pushed back as Lion-O quickly planted his right foot on the ground and spun forcefully again, his sword raised upward.

The woman servant crossed her blade but then she grunted loudly in pain as Lion-O's sword made contact with her blade. She was pushed further back again and hit the railings with her back. She then attempted to charged at him but then she stopped. Lion-O pointed his sword on her neck.

"The tables have turned…now put down your weapon and answer my questions." The woman frowned from being cornered by him and it made the lion servant smirk, triumphantly. "Who are you, what servant are you…and who is your Master?!"

The woman stood silent and it made Lion-O felt unnerve, he couldn't tell if she's staring at him or not, because of the blindfold around her eyes. "My name is Medusa," finally she spoke and made a grin, startling Lion-O. "I am a Rider-class servant." She slowly raised her hand. "And my Master…is none of your business!"

"Lion-O kill her now-!" Ardrice warned but it was too late. The woman pulled her blindfold with her right hand and bear her violet eyes that suddenly shone brightly at Lion-O.

_Agh! Wh-what the fu-!_ Lion-O suddenly took a step back as his muscles started to stop functioning. "I—ca-can't-!" his eyes widened as his legs buckled which made him fall to the floor. "No!" Ardrice screamed hardly as the effect reached him. He felt his heart being squished by an unseen force inside. he collapsed and grunted in agony.

"Me-Medusa-! Mystic eyes perception!" the boy attempted to look away but his eyelids were stuck as if it was glued tightly by the woman's powerful eyes.

"Indeed, you know your history well." She smiled at Ardrice and then looked down on Lion-O. "So Lion-O is your name. How cute, it sounds like a pet." Lion-O growled in anger, he wanted to slashed her but he couldn't move.

"Well good bye, Lion-O…and Ardrice. It's been fun." The woman, now named Medusa raised both of her blades and giggled under her breath. But then she darted to her left and swiftly arched her left blade blocking a black and white colored short sword.

* * *

_That sword, _Lion-O recognized the sword. "Tch, an intruder." Medusa clicked her tongue in disappointment at the new intruder that landed and stood above Lion-O's servant.

"Sadly I don't have time to play with you anymore, my master is calling me, you see." She grinned at the new servant that appeared and quickly jumped at the ledge and then disappeared to the night.

* * *

_That sword…_ Ardrice watched silently as he felt the effect slowly ebbed away. "Do you still want to join in this war, Ardrice?" a familiar cold voice asked him as he slowly looked up. Rin's servant, the Red archer, stood and was staring at him with cold calculating eyes.

"Yes…I have too, my wish it has too come true."

"What is your wish that you wanted the grail to fulfill anyway?" he asked again, in an irate manner, but he didn't answer. Darkness enveloped Ardrice's sight as he drifted into slumber.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Chapter 4 is here! I would like to thank everyone who read my fanfic and like it. I'm really happy for it. In any case, what do you think Ardrice's wish is? Will he form an alliance with the other servants or will he fight alone? Stay Tuned for more!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fate/stay night and Thundercats 2011 series. Thinker out!


	6. The Beast-class's purpose

Chapter 5

* * *

_Warm wind…_Ardrice thought after he felt a calm gust of wind brushed against his skin. He slowly opened his eyes. Lay before him was a long, silent hallway. The walls where painted in white while the pillars were coated in a familiar gold color.

"My dream…my servant's dream." Ardrice knew he was back again in Lion-O's dream. He looked to his left and saw a vast city standing below. _This must be his palace. _He glanced to his right and saw a wall, adorned with an insignia of a lion, with its mouth opened, stuck into an eternal roar.

"Royal crest seal-hmm?" he felt a presence behind him and it made him turn around. Lion-O was sitting on a chair, beside a door. His head was down, his eyes closed and he was seemed to be in deep thought.

"Lion-O." Ardrice moved closer but his servant didn't move. _Why does he look tense, did something happened? _He thought, confused to his state. The door beside Lion-O suddenly opened.

A person came out, and it looked like an old aged cat, he was wearing an all-white attire. _I guess everyone on Lion-O's home planet look like animals. _Ardrice thought as the person bowed.

"Your Majesty, the delivery was successful."

"How is she, doctor, the Queen, my Queen?" Lion-O asked as he cast his worried eyes at the doctor.

The doctor hesitated at first. "It's too late, your Majesty. The Queen's pulse was too weak, her breathing had stopped after an hour of hard labor." _Queen? Wait, Lion-O has a wife! _Ardrice glanced at Lion-O and saw his face becoming wide from shock, tears began to build up.

"Ah-my—She's dead." Lion-O breathed hard and swayed a little, loosing his balance slightly from sorrow. "Your Majesty, you…have a son." Just as the person said it, Lion-O's eyes quickly shifted into a hopeful one.

* * *

"Please, come inside." The doctor bowed and then walked inside. Ardrice followed as The King walked inside. The room was a large one, just like the room before, from his first dream. A four poster bed was standing on the far left corner and on it, a figure was lying down.

It was a woman with a face of a cat, similar to Lion-O. Her face was sharp and dignified and she looked like a queen. However despite what the doctor said, her face was still and peaceful as if she didn't suffer at all. "Oh no…" Ardrice shifted to Lion-O, the King kneeled down beside the bed, tears were streaming down from his eyes.

"My love." Lion-O whispered, softly and in despair. "But you have a son, Lion-O." a serene smile formed in Ardrice's face as he glanced back at bed and noticed a small figure, lying on top of the woman near her chest. The baby's face was almost identical as his servant. He also has a red spike hair that looks like a lion's mane.

Lion-O gently took the baby from the queen's chest. He was still crying from sadness but he slowly formed a sad smile. "My boy, my little prince…Leonis. That will be your name and I swear…that I shall protect you from all that is evil." Ardrice blinked, surprise to what he had heard. _So that's why he insists on being called Leonis that time_.

* * *

Ardrice woke up to the reality. "Lion-O, why didn't he say anything to me?" he thought while he got up from the bed and then, in a flash, he remembered last night's event.

"Oh right we were defeated…but that Archer. What's he doing here and why did he want to know my wish?" he rummaged his thoughts hard. Why on earth, Rin's servant help them and why did he want to know his wish?

Ardrice walked out of his room, still thinking about Archer. He paused his thoughts however when he walked into the dining room and found his servant looking in front of a laptop.

"Lion-O?" Lion-O glanced at him and smiled. "Good morning master. I am just researching about the enemy last night." _Oh that's thoughtful. _Ardrice thought as he sat down beside him.

"Medusa, according to the Greek mythos and legends, she was one of Gorgon sisters who were all trapped in a place called the 'Shapeless Isle,'. And she got a power called Mystic Eyes." He paused as he fixed his glasses. "And it wasn't her noble phantasm." Ardrice thought hard but his eyes were focused on Lion-O's glasses. Where on earth did he get that?

"Say Lion-O…you look good in glasses. Where did you get that?" Lion-O shrugged and then pointed at a credit card lying on the table beside him.

"I bought it online. Human laptops are too bright for my eyes." Ardrice looked at the credit card and sighed. "That's mine. Well never mind that."

* * *

"Hmm, so cat's eyes are really sensitive to light huh." Rin said as she stood behind Lion-O and looked at website that he was surfing.

"I'm surprise Rin that you don't know the fact that cats are actually sensitive to light-wait, what are you doing here!?" Ardrice jumped from his sit and darted to Rin who was wearing the Homurohara Academy uniform.

Rin blinked, oblivious to Ardrice's reaction. "Archer followed you last night, it seems he wanted to investigate you more. But I told him not to." Rin said as she fixed one of her ponytailed hair. "I thought it would be better if I fight you fair and square."

Ardrice was taken aback from what she said. "Wow…I thought you would cheat. Sorry about that." Rin gave her a hard frown look before she sighed heavily and regained her composure.

"The reason why your traps didn't work last night was because someone had already tampered it." Ardrice shot at her. _Someone had already tampered my traps? _Ardrice thought hard. _I keep my traps clean who could do such a-_ an idea formed in his head.

"Another master, beside you." Rin nodded and then added. "Or a servant. Looks like you're now a hot target for others."

"Yes that includes you." Lion-O remove his glasses and cast a serious frown at her. "You could be the one who tampered it."

"Blame me, but I didn't do it…besides I didn't noticed one, so I was zapped." Rin clutched blushed and look away and crossed both of her arms. "You're using electricity burst mana and what's up with that flash grenade!"

Lion-O and Ardrice both looked at each other. _Did she just confess her clumsiness to us, and she fell right into two of my traps!? _Ardrice thought, ridiculously, before he burst into laughter.

* * *

**Homurohara Academy** – **Class 2-C **

_The only way for my traps to be tampered is to overload it with mana until it fries. But my flash grenade didn't exploded…_Ardrice thought hard silently in the middle of his class. His subject today was world history and it was boring one.

"Master, you seem be in deep thought." Lion-O, in his human disguise form, whispered to him. "Yeah, who could do such a thing, to my traps?"

"One with a very huge amount of Mana. It's not Rin." Ardrice grumbled as he flipped his book. "In any case we really need to visit the overseer tonight."

"Agreed." Lion-O thought and went back to his notebook and began writing lecture notes.

* * *

Ardrice and Lion-O walked into the roof top. It was lunch time, the cafeteria was jam-pack with students. There was no room for a secret meeting with Rin and him.

"Rin, we're here." They found Rin, sitting on a bench, drinking from a orange juice box, with a frowning face. He felt a sour mood emitting from her, making him feel nervous. "Uh, is it a bad time." Ardrice asked softly but Rin darted her eyes at him.

"Yes, but you're not the one at fault." She looked both at them, the two looked at each other, puzzled to her rough mood. "Hey guys!" Just then they heard Shirou from behind them. A smile from him greeted them.

"Eh, why's Rin angry?" he asked Ardrice but Rin shot up suddenly. "I don't know if you're dumb or have an ace up your sleeves but you sure do have the guts to talk to us, without a servant guarding your back."

_Eh? _Ardrice then finally noticed. Shirou's Saber servant was nowhere in sight. "Is Saber fine, Shirou?" Lion-O asked, faintly.

"That's not the point here! You can't just walk outside without your servant, what if someone attack you?" Rin voiced in a concern manner.

_What if we attack you. _Ardrice however thought while glancing at Shirou with judging eyes.

"So sorry about that, but please Saber isn't a servant…she's human like us." Shirou said as Ardrice eyes hardened while Lion-O made a disapproving grunt. Rin however, darkened her face to the point that it made everyone felt dread.

"In any case, Shirou hasn't grasp this war. Perhaps we should all go to the overseer tonight." Ardrice suggested to Rin who snorted vehemently. Frustrated to Shirou's naivety.

"Also Rin, should we talk about the bounded field around this school? It seems it was getting thicker." Ardrice then motioned making the girl glanced at the field below them.

"Indeed, but we can't act now. Rider's attack on you last night might've been the response of the master who build this bounded field around this school." _And that means it really is the Rider's master who tampered with the traps, _Lion-O thought while he clutch his right ear, after he remembered last night's event.

"Whiskers!" The three masters glanced at him but went back to the topic.

"Um…what's a bounded field guys?" Rin and Ardrice slowly turned their heads at him. They've completely forgotten that Shirou wasn't fully magus. Rin first reacted, she slowly made a hardened smile with sinister intent.

"Well prepare your brain." _Oh boy, Rin is gonna go nuke him. _Ardrice and Lion-O both thought and prepared for an eventual fallout.

* * *

**Near Fuyuki Church - Night time **

Night time arrives fast at Fuyuki City, a cold wind swept across an empty road that leads uphill. On the sidewalk, Ardrice and Lion-O silently walk. The master was wearing a black jacket and pants with a hood over his head. Lion-O, still in his human form quietly followed, a black hood was also covering his head.

"Say do we look suspicious?" Lion-O ask but Ardrice grunted. "Well the potion is about to wear off anytime soon. I don't want you to be seen by anyone." He explained as the two stop in an intersection.

Ardrice looked in front. Across the intersection and a huge iron gate, stood a white church. It looked normal to some but to a Magus like Ardrice he felt a foreboding presence.

"Ardrice, I neve thought that human churches look menacing at night."

"It's because they don't Lion-O." _This isn't a normal church, _Ardrice and Lion-O began to walk towards the church and into the unknown.

* * *

"Oh, you're here. One minute late though." Ardrice and Lion-O meet up with Rin and Shirou who were both standing in front of the church's door.

"Now, now Rin, let us just proceed inside. I'm dying to meet our overseer." Ardrice said in a jovial manner earning him a smile from Rin and Shirou.

Lion-O glanced at the church's door, intensely. The feeling from earlier was still knotting inside his chest.

"Master, it's better if I stay outside. Someone should guard the door." Lion-O suggested. "Oh Lion-O about that, the overseer would like to see the eighth servant." _Wait he wants to see me? _Lion-O thought strangely.

"I will guard the door." Lion-O turned around after he heard a familiar voice.

"Saber." The lion servant blushed as he saw the Saber servant wearing a very casual clothing of white buttoned shirt and blue skirt, and she was beautiful tonight.

"S-sure thanks, Saber-san." Lion-O stammered as the Saber servant lightly bow and proceed to walk to the gate.

"Well then shall we enter?" Rin asked as all of them agree and entered the church.

* * *

Ardrice looked around. The church was even more sinister inside. The atmosphere was thick and heavy, because of magical barriers that surround the whole place.

"This isn't so bad." Lion-O lied for he too felt uncomfortable.

"Welcome, Servants and Masters of the fifth Holy Grail war." A booming voice made all of them stopped. On the altar a man in a black cloth, stood. His shoulder length brown hair waved as he moved, his eyes were black and almost lifeless.

"I pray that you're all fine, and" he paused and glanced at Ardrice and Lion-O, "that someone is ready to give up an extra servant to me because the Holy Grail war only requires seven participant."

Ardrice's eyes became stern. "I'm sorry. I know that I am the eighth master and I know that the Holy Grail war only requires seven masters and servant to participate. I would like to join this war at any cost." He stopped and stood firmly on the ground.

The priest stared at him with cold dead eyes and then slowly he made a malicious smirk. "You forgot to ask my name, Lord Ardrice."

"I know who you are. Kirei Kotomine, a survivor from the fourth holy grail war." Everyone darted their look to the priest called Kirei.

"Wait, Kirei-you were a master at the fourth holy grail war?" Rin asked but Kirei raised his left hand at her.

"He was talking to me Rin. It's good that someone from the Magus association is still watching me." Kirei said calmly while he moved closer to Lion-O. "By the way, I want to see your eight servant in his own flesh."

Lion-O looked at him but before he could react the priest poke his forehead. He grunted as foreign mana, that felt like a bolt of electricity, crawled all throughout his body.

"Lion-O!" Ardrice gasped as Lion-O's disguise suddenly disappeared. His pointy ear and sharp fangs returned.

"The hell—"

_Interesting…_Kirei's grin widened more. "My first condition, I want a complete transparency from you and your servant, Ardrice." He walk towards Ardrice, the boy clutch his gun on left waist and took a step back.

"Second…your servant possess a skill called God's resolution which allows your servant to possess many command skills. I want you to command your servant to seal that skill." Ardrice's eyes widened and looked at Lion-O whose eyes darkened at the Priest.

"Is fighting fair and square difficult for a nobleman like you?" Kirei asked, his tone was heavy and frightening. He glanced down at his four command spells and sighed.

"Lion-O, I command you…never use God's resolution to me and to other masters." Lion-O growled angrily behind Kirei but to no avail, Ardrice's right hand glowed, a single jagged line disappeared and the light on Lion-O's tattoo disappeared.

"Wait, your servant has God's resolution!?" Rin reacted violently but again the priest raised his left hand, silencing her.

"Do you know the servant class, Beast-Class?" he began as Ardrice shook his head while Rin darted her eyes again at him, shocked to what the priest said.

"I don't know."

"You may now speak Rin." Kirei said and added. "I'm sure you have a little bit of information regarding the beast-class." Rin stared hardly at Lion-O like he was suddenly a dangerous creature.

"Not much, but from what I read from my father's books…the Beast-class are actually 'not considered' as servants." Ardrice looked puzzled to what he just heard.

"The Beast-class was said to be…a special container for the Evils of Mankind." Now it was Lion-O's turn to react. His eyes widened and froze in fear.

"What's the meaning of that, Rin!?" Ardrice shouted as Rin shook her head. "I'm sorry that's all I learned, most of my father's grimoire had gone missing during the fourth holy grail war." She explained as Ardrice only grunted in anger and didn't noticed Kirei, the priest smirked in amusement.

"And that leads again to you Kirei. You never told me that you're a participant of the tragic fourth holy grail war." _Tragic…? _Shirou thought strangely as he moved forward.

"What happened…why's the fourth one tragic?" Kirei finally noticed him. He cast his black eyes at him. "Boy, what's your name?"

"Shirou, Emiya Shirou." _Emiya? _Ardrice thought, he had read that name before but where? The priest stood still for a moment before a low, gurgling chuckle came out form his lips.

* * *

"Fate sure is strange." Kirei laughed in a foul resonating tone and stopped, he cast his eyes at the boy. "The great Fuyuki Fire." Shirou's eyes widened in shock. His heart beat loudly suddenly, the air around him felt more thicker than before.

_Fuyuki Fire? _"Didn't that happened ten years ago?" Ardrice asked but Shirou answered in a stammering voice. "Y-Yes…I was…survivor." Ardrice mouth opened slightly, startled that Shirou was a survivor of such disastrous tragedy.

"It was because the ritual was interrupted. The grail didn't fully activated." Kirei explained as he then began to walk around, encircling the masters and Lion-O.

"The grail oozed a vile liquid that slowly destroys anything it touches." He stopped in front of Lion-O. "And as for the Beast-class…they are the ones who usually stores those vile liquid. Because those are the 'Evils of Mankind'."

Lion-O's eyes darkened and burned right through Kirei's face. He couldn't believe what he just heard from him. "And the one who destroyed the grail…was none other than, Emiya Kiritsugu." Ardrice gasped. He had recognized the name.

"I know him…wait he's related to Shirou?"

"My father is a hero, he wouldn't cause such a disaster. He saved me." Shirou straightly explained, anger was in his tone. "What's your proof of it…you lousy priest?" a heavy vengeful tone cut the whole atmosphere. Ardrice slowly turned to Lion-O and he shook away after he saw Lion-O's eyes turning deep, blood red.

Kirei however, undeterred, only blew his nose. "The moon is already high, its time for all of you to rest for tomorrow." He bowed and turned away, Lion-O growled more and took a step forward but Ardrice stood in front of him and looked through his eyes.

"Lion-O, please…not here." Lion-O's anger quickly ebbed away after he saw his Master's pleading eyes. "Let's just go home for now everyone…it's getting really late." Ardrice suggested and the three masters quietly nodded.

* * *

Lion-O was still silent as he followed Ardrice. The group had just passed the iron gate. Saber was there also, she looked at the three with a normal face but her eyes cast a curious glance at Lion-O's sullen frowning face.

"Did you get what you want master?" she asked as Shirou only nodded silently. "What's wrong with Sir Lion-O?" she then asked again as Ardrice suddenly face Lion-O.

"Lion-O you're never evil…because you love your son, Leonis." The Lion king servant darted his eyes at him, appalled to what he said. The mention of his son's name quickly erased the anger in his eyes.

"You finally discovered I had a son." Lion-O made a remembering smile.

"Yes, I believe you're a good father to him…no evil father would protect his son from all evil." Lion-O stared at him, with a smile still. Then his senses perked up. Lion-O darted his eyes in front together with Saber who then stood in an attacking stance.

"Wait, Saber what is-"

"Enemy sighted." Lion-O said as he stood beside Saber. Ardrice, Rin and Shirou looked in front and were startled to see a little girl standing a couple of meters away from them.

* * *

The girl was wearing an all purple jacket and a purple hat, she possessed a white hair and red eyes that looks menacing. She took a bow after she noticed the eyes of the group.

"Good evening, masters. So you've finally finish your little meeting at the church?" she asked in a petit voice that was filled with evil intent.

"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. Nice to meet all of you." _Einzbern…no wonder I could feel a strong mana from her! _Lion-O thought as Ardrice pointed his gun at her. "She's one of the founders."

"Indeed, why didn't I notice her?" Rin grumbled as Illya waved her right hand. "So the eighth master and servant is here hmm…and Saber class too. Would you all like to play?" and at the waved of her right hand, a large being appeared and cast a shadow to them.

Lion-O's eyes widened in terror. The large figure has dark gray skin tone and shoulder length hair, it was wearing a skirt armor around its huge waist. He held a large sword made from stone on its right hand. And it was spewing mana just like him.

"What is this-?"

"I don't-but I think its a Berserker-class?" Illya smiled at Ardrice and then shifted her eyes to Shirou. "Yes, my Berserker-class is the strongest. Now Berserker, kill them!"

It disappeared, Lion-O and saber looked around then a shadow loomed above them. "Whisk- watch out all of you!" Lion-O shouted as everyone jumped back as Berserker landed from where they're standing, creating a massive crater.

"Oh boy…tonight is gonna be a long night!" Lion-O exclaimed as the Berserker entered in stance.

* * *

WOo-hoo! Finally uploaded a new chapter! Ladies and Gentlemen, things are about to go down again! What do you think is the power of the Berserk-Class? Do you think it will rival against Saber and Beast-class? And What is truly the purpose of Beast-Class, find out more and stay tuned!.

**True Identity: Lion-O **

**Class: Beast **

**Class Skill: **

**-****Independent Manifestation (?)  
**

**\- Authority of the Beast (?) **

**\- Magic Resistance (EX) **

**-God's Resolution (EX - SEALED)**

**Personal Skills: **

**\- Charisma (A) **

**\- Instinct (B) **

**\- Luck (B) **

**Noble Phantasm: **

**\- ARMOR OF OMENS (EX) **

**\- Unknown **

**Dislcaimer : I do not own Thundercats (2011) and Fate/stay night**


	7. Trouble with Berserker

Chapter 6

* * *

Lion-O slowly stood up along with Saber, the two servants readied their weapons. The enemy, the Berserker-class, loomed over them with his sheer size.

"Saber…any idea how to defeat him?" Lion-O asked while Saber glanced at him. "I was about to ask the same thing to you." Lion-O looked back behind him. He saw Ardrice stood up beside a pole, Shirou and Rin staggered to their feet as they stood beside a road guard rail.

_Now…how should I defeat him? _Lion-O thought as he faced the berserker-class again. "Saber, let's double tag him." He suggested to Saber who readied her stance again. "Yes, that would be a good idea."

Lion-O smiled and then the two of them charge. Berserker let out a deafening roar before he dashed in unbelievable speed. He raised his sword high and slammed it down at the two but the two servants quickly split and ran to his open sides.

_Got you!_ Lion-O and Saber quickly swung their sword but to their dismay, Berserker quickly hinge his whole body up by his sword, twisted in the air, before he landed behind the two. "He's flexible-!"

"Watch out!" Saber raised her sword and parried the Berserker-class and was pushed to the guardrail. Lion-O then hurled towards him but the Berserker-class planted his right foot, twist it and made a roundhouse kick with his left. A gust of wind pushed Lion-O and the King servant was pushed towards a wall on his left.

_He's too powerful…I guess I don't have any choice!_ He glanced behind him and saw the Berserker's master. "I have to kill the master!" Lion-O turned around and then swiftly sprinted towards the Einzbern master. He raised his sword and was about to strike down the girl but the Einzbern master quickly leap back, avoiding his sword.

* * *

"Tch, little runt-" Lion-O's voice was cut when a shadow appeared behind him, he immediately turned and raised his sword and block the Berserker's stone sword. He was pushed away and grunted heavily.

"He's fast!"

"He's a skilled warrior and probably a veteran of war." Saber observed as she puffed air. _A warrior and a hero…no, he's much more than that. _Lion-O thought hard as the Berserker-class squatted his legs down and pointed his sword at them.

"Lion-O! Use your Noble Phantasm!" Lion-O glanced behind him and saw Ardrice raised his gun and fired a shot at Einzbern, the girl only raised her right hand and stopped it with her force field.

"I was planning to!" Lion-O shouted and pointed his sword downward. A fusillade of green light shrouded him, followed by a surge of golden light. Lion-O's Noble Phantasm armor equipped on his body and the servant grinned.

"Now get a load of this!" He charged towards the Berserker-class with speed. The Berserker-class roared and raised his sword to his left, Lion-O clashed against with his stone sword and the Berserker was pushed forcefully.

"Grrr-!" The Berserker growled, piqued at Lion-O's noble phantasm. "How about that huh?!" Lion-O sneered more, making the Berserker howled angrily. The Bersker charged towards him, stone sword raised high.

It then veered his stone sword up, Lion-O bended his body back and quickly kick the Berserker-class by his chin. The Berserker flew and landed his back on the ground, startling Illya.

"Oh, so you can push my Berserker with ease now huh," she made a grin at the two servants. "But my servant can take the two of you, Berserker!" The Berserker's eyes lit up in red and grunted vehemently before he got up.

"Heh come at me, big grey bob." Lion-O taunted and the Berserker burst forward. _He's gonna make a right hook, _through Lion-O's armor, the servant saw the Berserker planting his right foot hard and then raising his right fist. He could easily dodge this.

"So easy to doge-" and then Lion-O's smile disappear. Berserker whipped his left leg with brunt and hit the Lion King servant's chin. A sickening sound of metal breaking apart, echoed as Lion-O was thrown upward to the sky.

"Wha-!" the head armor of Lion-O shattered, his face of disbelief was exposed to the night sky. "A feint attack-" then a shadow appeared on his left. It was the Berserker with his stone sword raised high which he forcefully swung down, hitting Lion-O's armor on his mid-torso.

Lion-O howled in anguish as he plummets down to the earth and during his descent he heard his Master, screaming in fear, from the distant.

* * *

"LION-O!" Ardrice screamed, horrified as he watch Lion-O falls to the ravine below them together with several pieces of his Armor of Omens. _No…he can't die here! _He made a dash towards the ravine, worrying for his servant.

"Wait, Ardrice!" Shirou shouted as he chased after him. "Shirou, don't go alone!" Rin and Saber said in unison as they too followed him.

* * *

Ardrice slide down the slopes of the ravine and reached the bottom. In front of him was an abandoned cemetery. Crosses and statues of angels lined up the ground, which were all riddled with mosses and vines.

And on the middle of the cemetery, sunk down on a small crater, was Lion-O. He gasped, terrified after he saw a growing pool of blood underneath him, which slowly changing the color of his blue cape into red, coming from the wounds of his stomach.

"Lion-O, are you alright?!" Ardrice rushed and kneeled beside Lion-O. "Don't worry I'll heal you!" his hands fished for a potion on his right jacket pocket but before he could take it out, a gush of wind suddenly hit him and it almost knock him out.

Then they both heard a clap. Ardrice darted towards the source of the clap and saw the Einzbern master. The child was clapping her hands in a slow, mocking way, while she beamed a belittling grin at them.

"Hmm…I can't say it was a good battle but your servant did put up a good fight. I guess the Defensors can still put up a good mage, despite their dark, gruesome history." Ardrice's eyes became dark as he suddenly pointed his gun at her and fired.

"Storch Ritter, Degen!" Illya shouted before a whisk of white light appeared and formed into a white bird which then flew and block the bullet.

_Of course it will be block, Storch Ritter… a magical wire construct made from her own hair_. Ardrice looked at the hovering birds, he gritted his teeth for he has no chance of winning against her.

* * *

"Augh-!" a painful groan suddenly came out from Lion-O's mouth. "Lion-O!" Ardrice exclaimed as Lion-O slowly stood up. He grunted in agony as he made each move. Blood poured on to the ground as he coughed hard after felt his muscles on his abdomen cramped in tense.

"Where's-your servant…?" Lion-O asked, straining each words.

"Not gonna give up? Oh well. Berserker!" a loud thump shook the earth as the Berserker-class appeared beside Illya. "Finish him please." She said merrily as the Berserker-class roared deafeningly and then jumped towards the servant Lion King.

"Ardrice get behind me, now!" Lion-O commanded and the master immediately move.

_I'm not going to die here! _"Thunder!" Lion-O pointed his sword, the blade began to glow in red.

_I still have a wish to fulfill! _"Thunder!" the hue on his sword increased, electricity began to form on the blade's tip.

"THUNDER!"

_I swear I will fulfill my wish!_ "Thundercats-Roar!" the hue died down and then a bright and powerful beam of red light shoot towards the Berserker servant. The Berserker careened into a stop but before he could react, the beam hit him. The red beam gushed out and shoots towards the sky, parting the clouds and turned the dark blue night into a bright blood red one.

And then the beam disappeared.

* * *

"Did…I get him…?" Lion-O whispered as his knees buckled and began to fall but Ardrice caught him by his right shoulder. "Yeah…yes, you did." They both turned to the Berserker-class. They saw him on the middle of the cemetery, kneeling.

His legs were bent as his feet was still planted on the ground but above his waist there was nothing.

The whole upper body of the Berserker-class was gone. The two smiled triumphantly, this was there first victory.

"W-we did it!" Lion-O chuckled weakly as Ardrice looked at him. "Indeed! We beat a Berserker-class!" he exclaimed as he laughed, happily.

* * *

"Wow, you killed my Berserker-class!" The mood was cut as Illya exclaimed in a surprised way. She stood on a large tree trunk where she jumped to avoid Lion-O's Noble Phantasm, before the servant cast it.

"Yes, now you don't have any servant Illya, you're out of the Holy Grail war!" Ardrice shouted boastfully, while raising his right third middle finger at her.

Illya glanced at remains of the Berserker and then made a malicious smile. "Really…then let me wake him up." She clap her hands loud then a burst of red light shoots from the dismembered waist.

Lion-O and Ardrice's smile disappear and was replace by horror as the upper body of the Berserker-class began to regenerate and reconstruct. His gray-metallic skin was back, his wavy messy black hair become more menacing, and his eyes casted a blood red spark.

"No—no way!" Lion-O stammered in fear. "Oh yes way, eighth servant. Did I introduce my Berserker to you? His real name is Heracles, and he's the strongest hero ever!"

_Heracles…oh shit!_ Ardrice recognized the name. "The strongest Greek hero ever…Heracles, Hercules!" Ardrice trembled as Illya grinned at their scared faces.

"And now that you know him…then I guess you already know his Noble Phantasm, little Defensor." The girl chuckled in delight. "Now Berserker, violate their bodies and kill them!" the Berserker-class roared begrudgingly and shoot forward towards the two.

"Ardrice!" Lion-O shouted before he pushed his master away from him. _Just Ardrice, let me save my master! _He thought as he closed his eyes before the Berserker-class raised his sword and curved it down to him.

* * *

"No-!" a voice echoed followed by a sickening sound of a flesh being torn apart. "Eh?" Lion-O slowly opened his eyes after for he didn't feel the Berserker's attack. And he found out why.

"Shirou-!" Lion-O saw Shirou on his left. His back was leaning on a grave cross. A large pool of blood was forming beneath him as the servant saw a large opened wound on his chest.

Illya saw the whole thing and her eyes was wide, from shock. "Why…why did he block my servant's attack!?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. "Why did he save someone's servant!?" her voice increased, irritated to what just happened.

"Shirou!"

"Master!" Saber and Rin ran towards him. "Foolish master, you shouldn't have done that!" Saber said in a tempered voice. "Is—Ardrice and Lion-O…ok?" Shirou asked, grunting each words in agony, not minding his large bloody wound.

"He saved another Master…?" Illya muttered in a solemn way before he turned her head away and stomped her right foot. "Is my Onii-chan aware that he was also a participant in this war? Berserker, let's go." She commanded as her servant picked her up and put her in his left shoulder before he leaped up and disappeared into the night.

* * *

_Onii-chan, brother? _Ardrice thought and turned his attention to Shirou, the boy was lying on the ground now as Rin began to administer some healing magic.

"A-Ardrice." Lion-O called before he collapsed and breathed hard on the ground.

"Lion-O, hang in there my King." He took out a green colored potion from his right jacket pocket which the servant quickly drank. "Now lie down for a second," he calmly breath and looked at the opened wound on his abdomen, he could see some of his servants organs already and it made him gulp.

"O-Ok, relax now." He calmly put both of his hands on the wound, earning him a painful hiss from his servant. "Alchemy Form no. 5 restoration." A loud gasped escaped from Lion-O's lips as he felt a agonizing tenderness inside him.

"I'm…restoring your cell. Together with the regenerating potion, this could seal your wound fast." He explained but the servant wasn't listening. Lion-O was breathing hard and was staring at the sky with a suffering face.

"Incredible…" On Rin's side the girl was looking down at Shirou's wound. "Saber, look at this." Saber also looked down at Shirou and watched as the boy's wound slowly closed on its own. "Wh-what…such fast regeneration speed." Rin said, surprised, while Saber stared at her master, quizzically.

"Rin, do you think my master is more than what he thinks he is?" Saber asked as Rin closed her eyes and began to think. "Maybe…just maybe." She muttered.

* * *

**Emerald Sky Home – Ardrice's Unit**

"Take a slow step Lion-O," Ardrice opened the door of his unit and slowly entered with Lion-O's left arm around his shoulders. His servant limp as he began to walk towards his room.

"Saber, you can put Shirou down on the sofa." He called to Saber, attentively, as Saber entered the unit. She was carrying her master, who was conscious but very weak, by his right shoulder.

"Whe-where are we…?"

"In Ardrice's unit, Master. We'll stay here for the night." Saber said and she slowly sat her Master down on the sofa, earning her a small cry from his mouth.

Rin was the last the one to enter and the girl glanced down the hallway before she closed the door and put her right hand on the frame. "I'm putting an anti-hex and natural defense for a moment." She said gravely as her right hand glow in red.

She then let out a sigh and turned around. "Heracles huh, I'm not much surprise with the Einzbern, if they could summon such a thing like that." She sat down on a chair beside Shirou and Saber. "How's he?"

"Still fine his wounds are completely closed," Saber answered with half awe as Rin glanced down at the hall where Ardrice's room was.

_Ardrice's servant was severely injured and yet he's a Beast-class. _She thought deeply and recalled the battle. "The Beast-class…why would a Beast-class be summoned here?" her tone wondered as she cast her eyes up to the ceiling.

* * *

**Ardrice's Room **

Lion-O's chest heaved heavily as he took a deep breath. Ardrice was on his right, he was bend over him and still treating his wound. The boy's row furrowed, disheartened because his servant's wound wasn't fully healed yet.

"I'm sorry, my King…I'm—I'm really trying…" he struggled hard while he keep both of his hand, which were both glowing with green light, cast his alchemy restoring spell.

_My mana is completely drained, two Noble Phantasm had did a number on me, _he thought gravely and then he suddenly coughed hard. His chest tightened uncomfortably as his lungs gave away all the air inside. "No…you're not completely healed…" _and I've reached my limit. _

He clicked his tongue, frustration and then rested his back beside his bed. "Master…"Ardrice shot up and looked at Lion-O after he called him, softly.

"M-master…mana transfer…" _What…? _Ardrice stared, questioningly, at Lion-O. "Mana…transfer." Then the boy's eyes lit up after he remembered another way to replenish mana.

"Lion-O, my mana is depleted, I can't transfer mana to you." _Mana transfer, it works if its from Master to servant…but I don't have Mana yet. _Ardrice thought as Lion-O opened his eyes, weakly, and looked at him with a grim frown.

"No…from me to you." Ardrice blinked and then realized what he was saying. _But mana transfer involves taking everything off… including clothes. _His face reddened to the thought of being naked with him, but h quickly shrugged off.

"Y-yeah, um, wait a second ok." Ardrice took off to his side table and took out several bandages and some potion. "I'll just…fix your wound first."

* * *

Ardrice's eyes were dead tired as he stood up and looked down on Lion-O. The servant Lion King was already shirtless, bandages was wrapped around his abdomen and waist, he watched as his massive chest goes up and down in a calm way.

"I'll begin…" the boy said as he unbutton his shirt, he didn't remove his pants as he slid down to the bed and lie beside his servant. He stared at the ceiling and took a mouthful of air, he was clueless on what to do for this was his first time to perform a mana transfer.

"Master, put your hand on my chest…" Lion-O called, his voice was gentle and his eyes were close. Ardrice turned to his side and put his left hand on his chest and stared at him. _Lion-O…_he looked with worry at his servant's peaceful sleeping face.

"I'm beginning." Lion-O said and the tattoo on his chest suddenly lit up in blue. The hue was calming and solemn, Ardrice observe as he felt a warm sensation seeping into his body. _So this is Mana transfer…I could get use to this. _His heavy eyes slowly closed. He succumbed to the fatigue of today's battle.

Lion-O glanced at him and smiled peacefully at his Master's smiling face. "Sleep well, Master." He said but Ardrice was already in a deep slumber.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Thundercats (2011 series) and Fate/Stay night.

Woo-hoo! finally updated! Guys, how's everyone? I hope my fanfiction helps you cope up with this crazy pandemic quarantine. As for those who like my fanfic, Thank you all. I would like to apologize if my fanfic is riddle with grammar mistakes, I am really training myself to improve my grammar while under quarantine. As always, thank you for reading my fanfic, I hope you'll like it. Thinker out!

:)


	8. Rider's defeat and a Night of Passion

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

Ardrice felt a warm wind caressed his left cheek and it made him opened his eyes. _Where am I, am I dreaming again? _ He looked around, his eyes becoming contemplative. He was standing in a wide hall. The hall was huge, the ceilings and walls were high and painted in white while the pillars and the floor shimmered in gold.

_This must be an entrance hall…hmm?_ He looked to his left and saw the large red banner of King Lion-O's royal sigil, hanging on the wall, the Thundercats symbol. He then glanced to his right and almost jolted in his place after he saw a pair of blue eyes staring right back at him, almost an inch away from his face.

"Wah…! Wait, Leonis?" Ardrice called as he recognized the man as Lion-O's son. He was already a young kid, around twelve or thirteen years old. He was wearing a white pants with gold lining on its side, a strong golden armor that covered his whole upper torso. A long white cape, attached by a pair of silver shoulder pads on his shoulders, rustled as he turn and face the door in front of him.

"Ok…you got this." He murmured, his tone was soft yet a bit rattled, his blue eyes stare at the door with nervousness while he fixed his red spiky hair with his right hand. Ardrice watched him, intrigued by his actions, when the door suddenly burst open.

A roar of cheerful applause shook the hall and rocked Ardrice out of his place. "What's happening…?" Ardrice questioningly, looked forward but a shadow loomed and towered the two.

"Leonis are you ready?" _Lion-O? _Ardrice heard his servant called Leonis, beside him. He quickly followed Leonis after the young lion boy began to walk.

* * *

A bright tranquil blue sky greeted Ardrice's eyes. He then shifted and gazed in front and looked around. He was now standing in a large verandah, Leonis stood on his left together with Lion-O. Lion-O was still wearing his blue cape and armor. His familiar golden gauntlet and sword shone brightly on his left hand.

_Eh…? _But then Ardrice notice something else on his Lion King servant's face. Lion-O has a red beard on his chin and around his jaw that enclosed with his red spiky hair making it looks like a lion's mare. The boy also saw some lines around his face, a sign that he was already old.

"Damn…Lion-O still looks handsome from this point." _ He aged like a fine wine _Ardrice couldn't help but blushed on his servants appearance. Leonis leaned on the edge of the verandah which Ardrice copied and looked down.

Below them, like a thundering sea, was a huge crowd of people, or Thunderians. Ardrice saw every species of humanoid animal hybrid, shouting and howling with happiness. "Wow…it looks peaceful." The crowd below stretched for miles, the royal court yard seemed to be larger than Fuyuki city.

"Leonis, my son." Lion-O called and Ardrice and Leonis both turned to him. "Happy Birthday." Lion-O said with warmness that made Ardrice's heart melt. It made him feel joyful, yet at same time, sad inside. Because his words weren't meant for him.

_So…its his birthday huh…_he thought with a pang of envy as Leonis made a loving smile and then hug the Lion King servant.

"No one ever said 'happy birthday to me'." It was meant to be a thought but Ardrice said it aloud. He watched the father and son with downcast and coveting eyes as the image started to fade and soon into nothingness.

* * *

Ardrice opened his eyes to the real world and saw the dull white ceiling of his bed room. He rummage his thoughts hardly before he sat up and let out a depressing sigh. _I hadn't gotten out of bed and yet now I'm tired. _

He grumbled as he stood up and walked towards his closet but before he opened it he glanced back on his bed. "Wait…where's Lion-O?" he tilted his head, confused to his missing servant, then the memories of last night flashes before his eyes. His face reddened but he vehemently shook his head.

"Get your grip together, Ardrice!" Ardrice yelled and abruptly opened his closet.

* * *

The boy master walked along the kitchen and dining room then he shifted his gaze around the living room. There was no sign of his servant. "Where on earth is he-" a sound of splashing of water made him looked towards the verandah. He quickly moved and walked outside.

The sun was already high up and Ardrice, in grimace, clicked his tongue in irritation. He glanced to his right and saw the infinity swimming pool, the surface was still and silent. He moved closer to the edge and started to looked at the bottom.

_I swear I heard someone jumped in-_"AAH!" the water burst suddenly, the splash hit him square on the face. "What the hell!" he rubbed his eyes and tried to see what was in front of him. And he wished that he shouldn't have done that.

"Oh good morning Ardie. Sorry about the splash." Lion-O climbed up the stairs of the pool wearing tight black swimming trunks. Water dripped on his fur skin, lining his muscles on his abdomen, chest and arms. Ardrice's mouth slightly open, awed at the appearance of his servant which made his face turn tomato red.

_Oh…damn. _"Ardrice?" Ardrice blinked and slightly look up, meeting Lion-O's eyes inches away from his face. He yelp and jerked back. "U-Um-Li-Lion-O, good morning." He quickly look away, hiding his red and almost erupting cheeks.

Lion-O stared blankly, noticing his master's discomfort, before he grin. "Are you remembering about last night, Ardie?" Ardrice quickly let out a yelp and turned away from him, embarrassed from the memory. Lion-O laughed, playfully, as he picked up a towel from a table beside him.

"It's ok Ardie, I don't judge. I mean I've seen your memories, I completely know that you like both women…and men." He paused after Ardrice darted his eyes at him, which were completely wide from horror, and his ashen terrified face. _Shit, I forgot! If I can see his memory…then he can see mine too! _

The thought loomed gravely inside him. He slowly spoke in dismal voice. "Um…I'm going to make breakfast. Please get dress." Lion-O was taken aback at his reaction but he only watch his Master enter inside.

_Did I went too far? _Now it was Lion-O's turn to be sad, now he regret that he said those words to him.

* * *

"Um…Shirou made us breakfast. It was his way of giving thanks to us today." Lion-O said as he watch Ardrice took out the already cooked breakfast from the fridge. The Master sat silently on the right of the table while Lion-O sat on the opposite. Then an awkward silence filled the room.

_Ok…now I'm sad. _Lion-O thought regretfully as he took a bite of his fried egg. Ardrice did the same action while he glanced at a tablet beside him, reading a news article.

"It seems there's a building near here that suffered a gas leak. All the 35 occupants had fallen unconscious." Ardrice said with a dull tone.

Lion-O made a side-glanced and then quickly spoke. "I'm sorry Ardrice I should've told you that I could see your memories," Ardrice stopped and then looked at him. "Actually it's my fault too, I shouldn't have forgotten that its part of the summoning contract. It seems its one of the ways to understand your servant…and at the same time, for the servant to understand his or her master."

The boy master then made a slight, graceful bow. "I'm sorry too, I watched some of your memories without telling you." Lion-O smiled in a peaceful way at him. "It's ok, at least I know you better. And you know me more." Ardrice let out a chuckle as the color on his face returns.

"Shall we take a break today. I mean today is Saturday." Ardrice stood up and then cast an excited grin at his servant. "Wanna do some soul searching?"

* * *

**Library **

Lion-O, in his human disguised, used his nose and made a reminiscing smile. He loves to read books, especially fiction, adventure and sci-fi, and stepping foot on a library made his heart beat faster. _Ah, the smell of books so enticing! _He giggled mentally but immediately cut his thoughts after Ardrice called him.

He trailed behind his master while his eyes shoot and dart, enthusiastically, on each book shelves. "Ok, here's a table." Ardrice arrived on a un occupied table and glanced around. "Say Lion-O, you seem to be excited?"

"Yes, because I love books!" Lion-O blurted out briskly, earning him some grunt from two people sitting nearby. The library wasn't full but there are a few people reading and sitting inside.

"_Oops sorry." _Lion-O shyly whispered as Ardrice chuckled softly. "Well then go forth and read." He said and Lion-O quickly move and disappeared between the books shelves.

* * *

Ardrice silently closed the book that he was reading and shifted his eyes to his left. A couple of unread books lay untouched and he made a staled sigh. _I just finished the Folklore of Ireland…and its filled with gruesome, but unnecessary, tales. _He contemplated at what he read. "There isn't much info regarding Cu Chulainn, that hero was almost unknown except for his brutal ending. What do you think Lion-O-?"

Ardrice asked but he stopped after he noticed the Servant Lion King wasn't paying attention to him. Lion-O's eyes didn't left the hard bound book that he was reading with a title 'Bulfinch's Mythology, his brows were connected and his face was stern. He was so engrossed to what he was reading the he didn't noticed his Master was already standing behind him and reading the same page.

"Hercules?"

"Yeah, I'm reading Hercules's life story…he's uh, very unfortunate man." Lion-O pondered and turned to his Master. Ardrice was leaning close so Lion-O's face was almost an inch away from him, he swiftly moved his head back and glanced away.

"U-unfortunate, how so?" Ardrice asked while his cheeks blushed and Lion-O only made a smirk. "He was cursed by Goddess Hera who was one of Zeus's…well, _wives_. He was forced to do twelve inhumane labors." Lion-O paused and then glanced at Ardrice.

"You humans have lots of gods and goddesses by the way. I'm impress. Us Thunderians don't have gods or deity to praise." The master hummed in marvel. He thought Lion-O's world has lots gods and goddesses because his kingdom look like an advance version of ancient Egypt to him.

"What did you find out?" Ardrice asked as he sat down on his chair again. "Hercules, or Heracles, isn't that immortal." Lion-O closed his book and made an enlightening grin. "Heroic spirits die when they are killed, and Heracles is no exception."

The Master blinked and stared silently, clearly he was lost at Lion-O's words and it made the servant's smile grew more. "I think Heracles has a strong immunity to death. He may look like immortal because he can resurrect himself…but if he continuously revive himself until the twelfth time, then that's where you'll truly kill him. He won't get another revival after that." Ardrice silently nod as Lion-O crossed his arms over his black muscle shirt and reasoned more.

"His Noble Phantasm…is the Gods Hand: Twelve Labors, the gods granted him a body that knows no death as a reward and a curse. And I'm pretty sure that his Noble Phantasm was activated during my battle with him." He reasoned out and then made a satisfied grin. "So what do you think of it, do you think it's a good strategy?"

_Eh? _Ardrice blinked at his servant's then he quickly realized what he meant by that. "Wait…we need to kill him twelve times in a row so that we can truly kill him?" he asked with a stump tone in his voice. Lion-O only nodded his head, still smiling to his brilliant strategy. "Can you do it, cast your Noble Phantasm twelve times in a row, Lion-O?"

Ardrice asked with uncertainty and then was startled after he saw his servant's calm smile changed into a devilish one. "Will you have faith in me, Ardrice?" Lion-O paused before he tilted his head slowly to the right. "If we are going to engage in a battle, using only my Noble Phantasms, then no servants could ever match me…not even Heracles." His eyes darkened, forebodingly as he stared at Ardrice who was clearly taken a back from what he said.

The Master gulped and shuddered. "What do you mean by-"

A noise coming from his stomach suddenly interrupted the dark mood around them. Lion-O's frightening face disappeared before he let out a soft snickered laugh. "My aren't we hungry, Master?"

Ardrice's face reddened as he glanced at the window on his right. The sky was already deep orange, it was already afternoon. "Wait, did we had lunch earlier?"

"No, silly. I'm kinda hungry now." Lion-O pouted, clearly showing the he was already low on energy. Ardrice examined him before he smiled. "Shall we eat?"

* * *

Ardrice and Lion-O entered into a high class restaurant and immediately sat down on a nearest table. The servant looked around the cozy restaurant, curious and delighted as he watch some people eating using only a pair of sticks.

"I ordered us ramen." Ardrice said and gleefully grin after he noticed his servant's reaction to the place.

"Oh a Japanese dish huh…now I'm excited." Lion-O blithely said while he felt his stomach grumbled in protest again. After a minute their food arrived, the Lion King's eyes brightened in amazement at his bowl of ramen, its rich brown colors glistened appetizingly.

"Let's dig in," Ardrice said as the two began to eat.

* * *

_Ahh, I'm stuff. _Lion-O sighed peacefully after he gulped down the whole ramen soup and put his empty bowl on the table. A satisfied smile etched on his face as he rubbed his stomach with his right hand.

"This food is the best."

"Indeed." Ardrice said and then silenced followed, the boy looked down at his glass of water and before he shifted back to his servant, his face was serious and Lion-O noticed it. He tilted his head to the left and asked.

"What's up Ardie?"

"Lion-O…you have a lovely son." Ardrice said and watched as Lion-O's smile change into a melancholic, reminiscing one. "Indeed, Leonis. He's a kind boy, I love him with all my heart." The servant King drank from his glass and looked at his master's still sincere face.

_Yes, you love your son…but, _"They say that servants who participate in the Holy Grail war usually have a wish on their mind and they want to use the grail to grant their wish." Ardrice leaned in and looked directly at Lion-O's blue-green teal eyes.

"Lion-O…what is your wish?" Ardrice shoot the question and watch as Lion-O's smile disappear and was replace with a serious frown. "My wish…well, I don't want you to laugh." He said in a very low, disappointed tone while lowering his head and looking away from his Master's inquiring eyes.

"I don't judge," Ardrice answered, candidly and Lion-O sighed. "My wish is to defeat 'Evil'."

* * *

Ardrice face lightened and showed an inquisitive expression. "Oh. It's a good one then. I thought you have a deep, dark, selfish agenda." The boy master said and Lion-O looked back at him with a tranquil smile. "Of course I don't have any bad wish. Bad wish have severe consequences right?"

"Right! So I'm glad that you're a 'down to earth' type king!" Ardrice declared and drank his whole water and then leaned on Lion-O again. "But are you willing to do anything for your wish?"

"Of course. _At any cost." _The boy Master stopped and his smile disappear. He saw it again, Lion-O's smile was still a calm one but his eyes sharpened and the tone of his voice was heavy and dark-like, which was contrast to his expression.

"What about you master?" Ardrice blinked and saw Lion-O's dark face already gone. "What's you wish?" The master' face slowly curl down and his eyes droop to the table. Now it was Lion-O who was startled to his sad frown.

"I…can we leave now?" Ardrice asked as he took out his wallet from his pants. Lion-O sat silent but his eyes stared at him, he was bothered by his Master's reaction and he knew that he had hit a nerve.

* * *

The Master and Servant walked along the busy side walk. The air was warm for it was spring and the atmosphere was lively and cheerful, but the mood of the two were downcast. Lion-O was walking behind Ardrice whose pace was dead slow. The Boy master was seemed to be lost in thought.

_Ardrice _Lion-O felt anxious but he couldn't think of anything to say to him. He only trailed behind him, noiselessly.

The two of them had turned into a corner and began to walked on a deserted street. The noise of the busy sidewalk was already deafened and gone. Lion-O curled his lips down, in displease, for the silence was unnerving and it was irritating for him.

"I think it's not fair for me not to know your wish, Ardrice." Lion-O broke the silence, his tone was filled with uneased. He told him his wish so it was only fair for Ardrice to tell him his.

Ardrice turned to him and cast his distressed his eyes to him. Lion-O could see that he was disturbed and lost but he ignored it. He took a step forward and towered over him and stared back at him with curious but intense gaze. "We're a team right? Please tell me, so that I would know how to support you on this war."

Ardrice jittered and gulped down, his hands clasped for it shook to his Servant's question. "Lion-O…I wish for-"

* * *

"A master shouldn't tell his wish to his servant because servants can betray their masters." A cold mocking voice interrupted the two. Lion-O sharpened his ears and eyes in alertness, Ardrice quickly drew out his gun and searched for the source of the voice.

"Who would've thought that the 'great' Ardrice Defensor is the 8th, annoying and unwanted master of this Holy Grail war." A sound of hard footsteps reverberated along the deserted streets. Ardrice and Lion-O looked in front and saw a figure emerge from the darkness and stood at the other end of the street.

The figure was a man with violet hair and eyes and he possessed the same height as Ardrice. His right hand held a brown book which then glowed menacingly in violet.

"Who are you?" Ardirce asked as he cocked his gun.

"My name is Shinji Matou! My family is one of the three great founders of this war, and I'll be the one who will defeat you today!" The boy named Shinji let out a horrible laughter that it made the two wince in disgust.

_I was just about to hear my Master's wish…_Lion-O didn't move but his eyes slowly changed dangerously as hatred swelled inside him. The other Master had pissed him off completely.

"Nice to meet you, Lion-O~." a sweet, yet familiar voice, whispered form above him and Lion-O summoned and curved his sword up, just in time, as it connects with a silver dagger with chains connected to it.

The familiar purple hair of the Rider-class servant loomed over Lion-O before he forcefully pushed her away from him.

* * *

"Rider, Medusa!" Lion-O rasped angrily. The Rider, Medusa, leaped back and stood beside her Master and giggled. "Say, Ardrice my servant told me that your servant is weak and easily manipulated. It's so sad to see that the great noble family of Defensors had been reduced to an extra participant in this war with a lowly extra servant!" Shinji mocked again and chuckled in a belittling way.

"Rider, activate it! Blood Fort Andromeda!" Rider grinned ominously as a magic symbol turned up on the wall behind Ardrice,a similar symbol surfaced behind Shinji and the boy only laughed. "This will suck all the mana that you have Ardrice! Now you're truly vulnerable."

_Whiskers, I didn't noticed that! _"Ardie, stand behind me. I'll try to stall her so that you could escape to the Church." Lion-O said as he changed back to his form, blue cape fluttered violently, as he readied himself.

But the Lion King was shock as Ardrice lowered his gun, his head moved down to the ground and he closed his eyes.

"Ardie?"

"Who gave you the right to order me around, Lion-O?" Ardrice spoke but his tone had changed. It was heavy and violent. He opened and stared his green eyes at Shini, which then glowed in vile and nefarious hue. Shinji's smile grew more, like a Cheshire cat playing with his prey.

"Ho, what's with that look? Whatever," the Rider Master opened his glowing purple book and it made a sharp, zapping sound. "Rider, kill them!" he shouted as chains materialized along the walls of the streets, entrapping Ardrice and Lion-O.

"Ardie?" Lion-O called and glanced at Ardrice, waiting for his Master's instruction. And the boy slowly turned to Lion-O, casting his still hateful eyes and muttered with rage. "Lion-O…I order you. Kill that offensive and annoying bitch!"

Lion-O was aghast to his Master' furious tone…and it made his lips curved to a vicious smile.

"As you wish…my Master!" Lion-O rasped the words and, as if in cue, Rider jumped from the air, put her foot on one of the chains above, and propelled herself towards the lion king. Lion-O raised his sword, preparing to parry Rider, and then suddenly spun back to the left and kick Rider's back at exact moment where the two were on the same height.

Rider's body made a gruesome crunch and a small crater on the ground and before she could react, Lion-O suddenly kick her up with his right foot lifting her from the ground, and then twirl to his right before punching her right on the guts. Rider flew like a stuff toy that was hit by a baseball bat, and slammed on the wall behind Shinji and plopped down to the ground with a small thud.

Silence followed between the two masters. Shinji's face went still and lifeless as he stared at Ardrice. The Rider Master then turned to his fallen servant and approached her. "Oi…stand up and fight."

"Ma—Master-" Rider suddenly let out an ugly sound of cough and tons of blood from her mouth. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? I SAID STAND UP AND FIGHT!" Shinji said savagely with an ugly cruel frown.

"Ma-Master-!" Rider let out an anguish scream as her Master raised the book that he was holding, a violet zap appeared around her body as the sickening violet hue around the book increased.

_How pitiful._ Lion-O stared blandly at the whole ordeal and muttered, "and I don't really care,". He didn't notice Ardrice, who crossed his arms on his chest and watched Shinji's rant with nonchalant look, moved beside him. "For a boy who came from a well-renowned Matou/Makiri family, you sure have a weak servant." He scoffed off and then glanced at Lion-O.

"I think you should be ashamed that you have summoned a very, pretty, weak servant. But I guess you're not." Shinji darted his fierce frown at him but Ardrice only continued. "Because you already know, from the bottom of your ugly, worthless heart, that you're also weak."

The words sawed excruciatingly right into Shinji's pride and soul and it made him gnashed his teeth in fury. _How dare he belittle me! His family is an accursed one! He should be dead! _ "You…you-Rider, unleash your Noble Phantasm now!" he howled the order as his command seal on his hand glowed a deep red.

* * *

Rider choked a cough as she stood up on the ground and swayed a little. "How—the last time we battle, you're weak!" she asked the Lion King servant who only beamed an unkind smirk at her.

"Not. Telling. You." He chuckled with an insulting tone as the dazed Rider struggled to stand straight. "Well, my Noble Phantasm will surely kill you." She said weakly, before she pointed her dagger at her neck. And then stab herself.

"She stab herself!" Lion-O exclaimed, surprisingly, as blood sprayed around before forming a magic circle.

"Lion-O." Lion-O turned around and saw Ardriec with uninterested look. "Noble Phantasm, please." The Lion king servant grinned with excitement. "Yes, Master." He said with gladness before he spread his foot apart and raised his sword over his face.

"Too late, nothing can block this!" Rider shouted as the ritual magic circle flashed a red light before it opened to a bright void of light. Slowly a figure emerge, it was a horse with shining white wings and silver fur.

Rider immediately rode the horse and then pointed her dagger at Lion-O. " Go forth! BELLEROPHON!" bright lights spread out around Rider before she burst forward with tremendous momentum and speed.

_I got you now-! _Rider made a triumphant smile but it was short lived, as her horse sprinted forward, she saw Lion-O's face. The Lion king servant was still smiling but it was a mad and malevolent one.

* * *

"Do you think I wouldn't know about your Pegasus, Medusa?" he muttered shouted before the Rider could react to his words.

"THUNDERCATS: SHIELD OF OMENS, OPEN THE GATES OF THE VOID OF EVIL!" Lion-O's Sword of Omens whirled to life, bathing him with a sickly violet color, the red jewel on its hilt showed the symbol of Thundercats before a violent wind ripped through the streets and a pair of large black holes pops out, one on the ground and the other above the sky.

"Wha-, no!" Medusa screamed as her Bellerophon, which was still in play, found itself right in between the two black holes that began to pull them both in opposite direction. Lion-O watched with a merciless, satisfied eyes as the white light split into two paths and along with the Rider servant and her Pegasus.

The screams of Medusa's demise echoed loudly and sorrowfully as the servant's body twist and stretched in opposite direction and eventually she met her grisly end after her horse and her body detached and split into many pieces.

And then two holes closed and the bright lightshows vanish, leaving only a large sink hole between the two masters.

* * *

Silenced loomed over the ruined, deserted street. Lion-O breathed hard as his knees buckled and it made him kneeled to the ground. "Now that…is my another Noble Phantasm," he chuckled and grasped for air.

"H-how…" he looked in front after he heard Shinji. The Rider's Master showed a horrified expression. His eyes were wide and traumatized, he had seen what had happened to his servant.

"A-Ardrice's servant should be weak, how did he defeated my servant? How!?" Shinji in perturb, sat with his knees on the ground and the boy bare his hateful eyes on Ardrice.

Ardrice with a calm face, blew through his nose lightly. "It's because I can, Shinji. And by the way, in case that you're still in denial, you just lost your servant…and you're out." Ardrice said, plainly, and it made a vein in Shinji's head pop. The Rider Master let out a fiercely howl and pointed his book at him.

"I'll kill you-" But Ardrice was quicker, before Shinji could utter a curse spell he pointed his gun and fired a shot. The bullet hit the book and it made Shinji let out a shout of horror that sounds funny to the Lion King's Master."

"Lion-O, would you kindly stand up and move me closer to Shinji." Ardrice asked without Looking at Lion-O. The servant stood up and carried Ardrice by his arms before jumping to the other side, over the sink hole.

"Ahh!" Shinji tried to stand up and ran but Lion-O moved in a dash after he put Ardrice down, towards behind him, and blocked his only exit path.

"Seriously, so you're the one who messed up my traps, huh Shinji." Shinji looked behind him and screamed in horror after he saw the end of the barrel of Ardrice's magnum gun.

"Ar—Ardrice-!"

Shinji stuttered in terror as he moved back and hit the wall behind him. "P-Please let me at least-"

"What explain yourself?" he looked at him from head to toe with belittling eyes, "while your right hand is inside your pocket fishing for, probably, a bottle of poison that you can throw to my face!?" he shouted and shot Shinji's right elbow. The sound echoed loudly around the alley.

Shinji howled in anguish as pain crawled all over his body. He whimpered and fell to the ground while Ardrice watched with cold eyes. "Big mistake…that you messed with me tonight."

"I-I'm sorry. I will n-never do it again. I'll quit the war, I will never participate ever." Shinji pleaded but his pleas had fallen on deaf ear. Ardrice looked down on him and then sighed vehemently. "Fine. I believe you." He said and it made Shinji look up. "R-really. You'll let me go?"

"Of course." Ardrice said as he lowered his gun. "But I need to make sure that you'll never summon another servant again, Shinji." Shinji, still shaken, threw a curious look. "Ho—How will you do it-?"

Shinji never finished his sentenced as Ardrice hit Shinji's left temple with the base of his gun. The boy master convulsed in pain slumped over the ground. Ardrice wasn't finished yet, he kneeled down and then hit Shinji more on the head again and again and again.

* * *

"That's. For. Badmouthing. My. Family. You. Useless. Piece. Of. Shit!" whipped after whipped, hit after hit, Ardrice shouted those words with pure fury. Each sickening thud of Ardrice's gun was filled with passionate rage. _Master…_ Lion-O stared in silence to the brutal scene that was unfolding in front of him.

He couldn't do anything for this was between two masters. "Very good…Ardrice." Then he slowly his face formed an ominous grin. _This is the true face of the Holy Grail War _he thought with harshness.

"Ardrice. Master. I think Shinji is dead." He said with perfect composure. "He fucking better be." Ardrice said before he landed a final blow on the Rider Master's head. Shinji's head was badly deformed from all of his attacks, his face still showed his last shocked expression which made him looked more pathetic than when he was still pleading for his life.

He stood up and grasped a mouthful of air and then looked at Lion-O. Silence suddenly enveloped the two as Ardrice's eyes locked on Lion-O with a hard but shocked gazed. The Master began to realized what had just transpired as his anger crumbles inside him.

"We…killed Rider and her Master." Ardrice muttered in astonishment. But his servant answered him. "Yes. We did it, Master." The young boy then glanced at the remains of Shinji with a stupefied look.

"His clearly dead, Ardrice." Lion-O called again and Ardrice faced him and then a tear dropped from his right eye. _A tear? _Lion-O was startled to his Master's tear but before he could react the sound of the heavy rain surrounded them and together with it was the heavy downpour of water.

* * *

**Emerald Sky homes **

Ardrice was still in a dazed when he entered to his unit together with his servant. "Ardrice, change you clothes immediately. You might catch a cold." Lion-O, back in his human disguise, said as he closed the door.

He then turned around and stopped as he saw his Master still standing in front of him, his face was stuck on a bewildered awe. "Lion-O…I didn't tell you my wish am I right?" he asked as he drew a smile at Lion-O.

"Yes you haven't Ardie. But that could wait-" Ardrice didn't let Lion-O finished. The boy master charged at him and grabbed him by his black muscle shirt and planted his lips onto him.

"A-Ardrice-!"

"I can't wait! I can't take it anymore!" Ardrice dug in again on Lion-O's lips in a violent way, pushing the man towards the door.

"W-wait, Ardrice, stop. The potion is wearing off—ah!" Lion-O called his Master as he went back to his old Thunderian form but it didn't stop Ardrice as he began to kiss and licked the right side of his neck. He could pushed him away and made him snap out of his current state. But he couldn't because he felt his action was pure out of passion. The desire that he had kept so long inside of him, was now spilling uncontrollably.

And it was alright for Lion-O. The memories of Ardrice played inside his mind and it made him let Ardrice do whatever he want to him.

"Fuck…" Ardrice then stopped and buried his face on his chest before he cursed under his breath. "I—I'm sorry. I can't…I didn't mean to." He said as he slowly moved away and was about to turn when Lion-O suddenly grabbed him by his right elbow.

"How dare you leave your King hanging in the clouds, Ardrice." Lion-O growled darkly but in an enticing way, his tone was filled with lust. Ardrice stared for at him, silence loomed over them for a second, before he charged towards him. The two men were locked in a tight hug once again, their lips met together with their tongues.

Lion-O then moved forward pushing Ardrice. The boy landed on the sofa as the Thunderian King pressed his chest armor which then melted together with his blue cape, revealing his cream colored fur and the tattoo of command spells carved on his toned chest.

Ardrice smile widened in an anticipating way and quickly took his white jacket off and then his black shirt. "Lion-O…you're so beautiful." He uttered under his breath as Lion-O leveled his eyes to him.

"And so are you…Ardrice." Lion-O whispered softly to his ears before he kiss him again. The Master felt his soft lips and it made him smile. He pulled the Thunderian king gently, until his back felt the softness of his sofa and the weight of his servant on top of him. The two were lost in their fiery action that they didn't noticed a shadow that swept pass across the room.

From the verandah, standing on the railing, was a black crow. It looked like a normal crow at first glanced but it was definitely a different one. It has followed them from the bloody deserted street and throughout the second, it never blink, not even once.

Its eyes watched the two in action from the outside without creating a single sound.

* * *

**Fuyuki Church **

Inside the silent church, kneeling on one of the pews was Kirei. The Priest's eyes were closed as if he was praying hard for something.

"Oi, Kirei." The silence was disturbed as the boy with golden hair emerged from the darkness from the right of the altar. "The drinks are gone again…are you still praying?" The boy paused and cast a bewildered look at the priest. The boy knows that the priest wasn't a catholic one and he never once saw him pray intently.

But tonight, the priest was different.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. I am still using one of my crows for observing." Kirie explained without opening his eyes at the him.

"Huh? The battle between Rider and that weakling Beast-class had already ended hours ago." The boy in irate manner, explained. "Really the results had taken me by surprise. Well, I predicted that Rider would surely be defeated sooner…but really, Lion-O sure has a power to watch out for." He added with adamant in his tone but Kirei didn't answer him.

His red eyes hardened more. "Are they engage in another battle, Kirei?"

This time Kirei smirked and shifted his eyes to him. "Yes, _against with each other, in a very, very passionate way_. But you wouldn't like what I am seeing right now." He said and closed his eyes again with his perverted grin still etched on his lips.

* * *

Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the characters of FateStay Night and Thundercats 2011 series.

Yay! New chapter! So yeah I decided to kill Shinji because he was truly annoying character for me. And in another matter, Lion-O got another Noble Phantasm, just how many Noble Phantasm does the Thunderian King has? I thank the people gave up their precious time just to read my fanfic. I also thank the people who like my fanfic, despite my grammar is poor. Don't worry I promise that I will improve more in the near future. Stay tuned for more! Thinker out.


	9. The Mage's Duel

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

_This is a dream, my servants dream. _Ardrice knew that he was dreaming after he felt the same familiar calm warm wind, softly brushed his skin. The wind lingered for a little while as he opened his eyes. He was sitting on a wooden bench along a wide corridor that over look on an enclosed courtyard. He looked to his right and saw the Royal Banner of the kingdom of Thundera, hanging on a pillar. He only sat on the bench and tried to get more bearings to his surroundings.

"There seem to be a problem with Planet Sondura." A deep voice of man echoed from Ardrice's left. The boy looked and caught the familiar sight of Lion-O, in his old form.

"Oh Lion-O is here…hmm?" he stopped after he saw his servant's face. Lion-O was frowning, he must've a bad sleep or he was receiving a bad news from the man that was trailing closely behind him. That was the boy's conclusion as he observed the second man.

The second man was a bit taller than Lion-O. He was wearing a green cloak, that covered his entire muscular body, held by a large red jewel on his chest. A large sharp pointed, green colored Mitre hat that was adorned with lots shiny jewels was on his head. The symbol of thundercats was etched on the middle green jewel and it shimmered brightly to Ardrice.

"I know the problem, Tygra." Lion-O said and stopped in front of Ardrice, his back turn to him, the king looked down to the courtyard and the boy stood up and moved beside him.

_What's he looking down there-Leonis? _Ardrice paused as he watched the young prince Leonis, now in his teenage years, swung a large wooden sword. He was only wearing a dirty white pants, beads of sweat ran down his well-toned upper torso and he was surrounded by a group of ten Thunderian soldiers. "Whoa…" _Leonis you aged like damn fine cheese. _Ardrice smirk and watched Leonis who then slashed the wooden sword up, forcefully gashing the soldier. He then twirled, twisting his sword with his right hand, and gashed the neck of a second soldier, downing him.

"Cool…"

"Like I said, Tygra my brother dear, we will response with full force." Ardrice glanced to his left and landed his eyes to the second man, Lion-O's brother. The second man possessed an orange fur with black stripes, the thunderian wasn't a lion but a Tiger.

"Eh, wait a second, Lion-O's brother is a…tiger? I'm confused here." Ardrice stared hard at the tiger Thunderian. Tygra-O, just like his namesake was a tiger and definitely not Lion-O's real brother which could only mean one thing. _He's adopted…oh. _The boy thought but then he quickly dropped it and listened to their conversation more with interest in his eyes.

"The Planet Sondura, home of the tribe of Owlunion…who would've thought that, after giving them a planet, they will betray me by hiding Mumm-Ra Fanatics and Sympathizers." Lion-O's voice slowly became enraged, his eyes became cold and unfeeling.

His look made Ardrice took a step back. _His eyes…those eyes…they're the same. _Cold sweat formed in his head and his hear beat intensely.

Tygra-O didn't responded immediately, he made a smirk and looked down on the courtyard. "And, are you still planning to send Leonis in there?"

"Yes. The boy needs to learn more about the _next_ enemy." _Oh boy…why do I get a feeling something was about to go wrong. _Ardrice gulped down for he a feeling of doom filled his insides.

Tygra-O's smirk disappeared and formed a darkened frown. "So you're serious of firing that thing on Sondura huh?"

Lion-O shifted his head and bore his hardened eyes at his adoptive brother. "Yes. All who sympathized Mumm-Ra should be dealt by a deadly blow." He looked up to the sky and gazed apathetically at something. Ardrice followed his eyes and saw something, jotting out form the sky.

_Is that…Lion-O's sword? _The boy saw what seemed to looked like Lion-O's sword, floating in the sky. But it startled him. Based from where he was standing and the distance of the floating sword on the sky, it must've been large. _So large._

"The Sword of the Unknown…who would've thought that you'd reached the Root and made a bargain with it." Tygra rested his hands on the rails, his tone become somber as he revel at the sight of the satellite weapon sword.

"The Root had specifically forged it from the Reverse side of the world. The book of Omens contains the Sixth Magic, and it made me reach the Root." Lion-O answered bluntly while he watched Leonis curved his sword gracefully on the courtyard. "The Sword of the Unknown was powered by the 13th Magic…which I don't know of." The King added and beamed a tranquil smile. Leonis saw them and he waved his hands excitedly at the two. Lion-O waved his right hand, greeting his son, together with Tygra-O whose face changed into a peaceful expression.

"You know Lion-O. I don't know what magic you've witnessed from the Book of Omens…but you've to stop sometimes." He said as his tone becomes calm.

Lion-O's face softened, he understood what his brother was saying to him. The book of omens, it helped him before, but now he felt that he was being overwhelmed by its force. He felt its power was slowly growing and consuming him.

"Yes. But I don't want to stop." His brothers face turned into plain, disappointed, one but the King ignored him. "I need to defeat evil. Mumm-Ra may be gone…but his shadow still lingers all over the world. That is what I asked of the Root." A mild shocked expression formed in Tygra-O, _do you even know where you're going with this, brother? _The question formed in his mind but he only formed a frown and tightened his lips.

"No, asked him that. This is wrong." Ardrice however understood Tygra-O's expression. He too was concerned for his servant. He shifted his gazed at the satellite weapon sword. "Why do I get the feeling of doom around it?"

It was supposedly a thought yet he spoke the words with a worrying tone.

* * *

**Emerald Sky Homes – Ardrice's unit **

Ardrice woke up to the reality. His sleep which was supposed to be peaceful, had made him tired and weary already. He pulled himself up and sighed deeply. The dream was too heavy for him, he had seen things that he needed to discuss with his servant, especially regarding the Root. _How did he reached the root?_

The Swirl of the Root, as far as the history of the Holy Grail Battle Royale, was the source of everything in the universe. The purpose of this bloody Battle Royale was too reach the swirl of the Root. According to history of magic, a magus who reached the Root could gain a power equivalent that of God…or could become God. However he hadn't heard of anyone reaching the Root or what it looks like.

* * *

Ardrice walked without sound outside his room. He observed for the sound of his servant, moving around. He found his servant in the dining room, sitting on a chair, and surfing the laptop. He was wearing a white tight shirt that and glasses. He turned around and smile, "Good morning Master."

"Good morning too, Lion-O." Ardrice smiled, hiding his anxiousness. _He's Lion-O, your servant and he's a good guy. He had a son for Pete sake! _He only stood there, unsure of his servant's true nature. His eyes were firmed and he moved with timid posture.

"What's up, your heartbeat is racing."

Ardrice stopped and cast a strained look at Lion-O. "Did you reach the Root, Lion-O?" and then he spoke to him with shaking voice. Seconds of silence enveloped the two. The boy watched Lion-O's face slowly shifted, from a jovial smile to a dull expressionless one. The master gulped down, nervous to his servant's eyes which became cold and lifeless. The King servant removed his glass and rested his back on the chair and then looked again at Ardrice.

"Yes, I did." He answered but in a defeated voice, making Ardrice questioned his reaction. _He's expecting me to asked that. _Lion-O must've been waiting for his master to see that part of his memory, because the King slowly formed his lips to an apologetic smile.

"I was going to tell you, but I know you'll have more questions by then." Lion-O closed his laptop and took a sip of his green tea. "I had, indeed, seen the Swirl of the Root. I also said my wish to the Root." Ardrice knew his servants wish. He relaxed himself a bit and sighed deeply.

"Then…that sword of the unknown…what exactly is it, is it true that it was formed from the 'Reversed side of the World'?" It was said that a world has many counterpart versions and dimensions. The Reverse Side of the World was another layer or dimension governed by the laws of the Age of the Gods. It was said that only Phantasmal beings, or Divine Spirits, reside within it. And since only such beings thrived in that world, it was filled with infinite amounts of raw magic.

Lion-O sat in silence, his gaze to his master become contemplative. "It's a satellite that the Root had created out of my wish. And it became a symbol of good, evil was driven away by its power." He explained in an informative way and sipped his green tea.

_Oh, so it was good. Damn my paranoid mind. Why did I ever doubt Lion-O? I slept with him for god sake! _Ardrice let out a dissatisfied sigh, startling his servant. "Uh…did I satisfy you with my answer?" he asked in an inquiring manner but the master only shook his head wildly.

"Yes, I'm satisfied! It's just that your dreams are too heavy, my mind was always in a daze whenever your dreams enter me."

"Oh and I thought I was the only heavy thing that entered you." _Hmm? _It took a full minute before Ardrice realized what his servant meant. He gasped in shock and his face exploded into red, making Lion-O chuckled lightly.

"I-In any case, we should go back to our mission." Ardrice jittered as he stood up and opened the fridge. "We should prepare ourselves, Rider's defeat must've made every Masters noticed us." _They now know that I, the 8__th__ Master, killed a master _the Master thought of that. There hasn't been a casualty yet, ever since the war started, before he killed the Rider's Master which could only mean that Ardrice and Lion-O got the first kill in this war.

It made Ardrice grin, devilishly. "Hohoho, we're currently the star of the show." He chuckled in a deviant way and Lion-O watched him with a worried look. "Which could mean…we're currently the number one target too. All eyes are on us." He said apprehensively, and curled his lips down. The master realized that too. He groaned hard and slumped down his seat.

"Oh damn, you're right."

* * *

**Homurahara Academy – Class 2-C **

"Dear class," Ardrice glanced up, from his book and saw their Adviser, Fujimura-sensei, standing in front of the class. Her face cast a colorful smile but her eyes were downcast. "I'm sure you've all heard about our classmate, Shinji Matou." She began her tone was calm and gentle, contrasting to her energetic and jovial attitude.

The atmosphere inside the class room darkened and become heavy. The students were all looking down, some even shed a tear, sadness reign around as they all mourned to their departed classmate. All of them looked to the desk of Shinji where a slim glass vase, with a single white flower, stood with solemn and grieving eyes, except the young prince and his friend.

_He attacked me first, there's no why I should be sad for him _Ardrice stated plainly and made a cautios glanced at Lion-O. The servant in human form lowered his head in respect. Despite Shinji's attempt to kill them he was still a human being and he faced them without fear or reserved. The master maybe rejoicing but the Lion King servant sat in silence and mentally uttered a Thunderian prayer.

* * *

_Well lunch time. _Ardrice closed his notebook and sighed, in an exhausted manner. The class was finished and the bell outside rang, signaling everyone that it was already lunchbreak. He stood up and stretched his body a little. "Say, Leonis are you going to buy something at the canteen?"

"Yeah, let's go together ok." Leonis smiled as Ardrice fixed his bag on his chair. He turned around and noticed a person. "Hmm, whose that again?" the young prince's eyes caught a girl, standing up from her seat. Her purple hair rustled after she fixed it with her left hand. Her eyes were purple too, and were downcast and sad.

"Sakura, its ok." A girl sitting beside her comfort her but the girl named Sakura only nodded her head and walked away. _Pretty _Ardrice observed her and the servant also noticed the girl. "That's Sakura Matou…Shinji's sister." The young prince stared at her, his eyes became stern and cold. _No, Shinji challenged me, and there's nothing personal in the Holy Grail war. _

* * *

**Rooftop **

Ardrice climbed up the stairs while carrying his lunch. He was looking on his phone, reading an important message back from his homeland. "Hmm should I ask Oswald for more support?" his servant, trailing behind him, was looking at his lunch with a gleeful smile. _Tuna and Salmon sandwich! _He gulped down in hunger but then he stopped immediately, almost bumping his master.

"Ardrice?"

"Ah, Sakura-san?" Ardrice stood in front of the rooftop's door after he caught the sight of the same sad girl. She too looked at him, her eyes were red from crying and has eyebags underneath. She hadn't slept for quite a while because of her brother's death.

"Uh, Sir Ardrice."

"No, Ardie is fine. I'm your classmate…are you ok?" the young prince cast a concerned smile and it made Sakura closed her eyes, a flash of an anguish expression showed on her face, but she only sighed and replied.

"I'm ok. It's just that, my brother's death had affected my family." _Of course they should, the Matou's are out of the game now. _Ardrice thought with uncaring feeling but he retained his condoling and caring appearance. "Don't worry Sakura. Even thought I am not in position to tell you that everything will be alright, I at least could tell you, that I'm always here to lend you my support." The young prince showed his right hand to her. Sakura, startled to what he said, hesitated at first before she shook his hand.

She cast a graceful smile at the young prince. "Thank you, Ardie-san." Her tone was happy, she was grateful to his support. The girl made a simple bow at them two and then left.

Ardrice watched her receding back and just as soon she turned around a corner and disappear from his sight, he snorted in an irate manner. "Damn, I should watch out for her. Who could have known that she has a strong magic circuit like Tohsaka."

* * *

Lion-O only nodded in silence at Ardrice. His face formed into solemn as he was saddened by Sakura's grievance. _Shinji has a sister. _He followed Ardrice with the thought hanging in his head.

"We're here!" Ardrice said excitedly but the only reply that he had received was a dark look from Rin and a depairing eyes from Shirou. The girl was standing in front of the boy and the two were locked on a heavy discussion before they arrived. The young prince noticed their cold response and quickly erased his smile away.

"What's wrong."

"Shinji was killed. Who would've thought he was Rider's Master." Rin crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Lion-O. Shirou clasped both his hands below his chin and curled down as he mourned the passing of Shinji. "Shinji is mean to me, to his sister and to most of us. But he…was a also my best friend before."

The young prince darted his eyes to him. His eyes widened in shock to Shirou's revelation but he only stood in silence and bit his lower lip. "The last time I saw him he revealed to me that he was Rider's Master. He asked me and Rin to form an alliance. I would've agreed but…the purpose of the alliance was to defeat you and Lion-O." Shirou said and it made Lion-O gulped, fear showed in his eyes as an uneasy feeling formed and nudged the pit of his stomach.

The young prince clenched his right fist tightly, his knuckles turning white. "Do you've something to say, Ardrice?" he gasped as Rin's voice called him after she noticed his reaction.

Rin's face formed into a frown, suspicious to his action. _What the hell, what will I lose anyway. _The young prince clicked his tongue and looked down to the ground.

"Yes. I'm the one who killed him."

* * *

Ardrice tone was plan and hard-hearted. The wind blew hard, carrying his voice away, but it was enough for the two people to hear him. Now it was Rin's turn to be shocked at the revelation, Shirou's eyes widened, his face cast a wave of expression shifting from shock to confusion. Shinji's killer was just standing a meter away from them.

"Why…?" it was Shirou who asked him first. His tone was jittery as fear overtook him.

"It's because he challenged me. He thought Lion-O was a weak servant and so I gave him a lesson or two." Ardrice scoffed and answered him callously. He crossed his arms and looked to his left, from the eyes of Shirou that was slowly changing into an enraged one.

"That man is stupid, oh well the Matou mage family is dead anyway-"

"You son of a bitch!" the young prince's words were cut by a swift jab from Shirou's left hand. He was pushed with force but Lion-O immediately caught him by his back.

"Shinji is my friend and Sakura's brother, why would you kill him!?" Shirou's words roared and were filled with hatred. How could this man talk casually with a smile after he killed a person, that was what Shirou was thinking right now and it angered him more.

"Shirou stop! You can't hurt him, he's a prince-"

"I don't care! If I have to send his decapitated head back to his homeland then I will!" Rin stood in front of him and tried to push Shirou away form Ardrice but due to her small body she was completely overwhelmed.

"Are you alright, Ardrice?" Lion-O asked as he helped his master to stand up. The young royal prince brushed the dust off his uniform and let out a pained sigh. "I'm so sorry, Shirou. But this is Holy Grail War. Either you kill or be killed, you have to fight." He said with unsympathetic voice and it enraged Shirou more.

"Damn this war, then let's kill each other now!"

"Can you do it then, Shirou?" Ardrice cast an angry frown, his eyes were lit up with fury, as he taunted the Master of the Saber-class. "Killing a royal family member in cold-blood would make you a terrorist. Are you willing to be chased by the Interpol until the end of time?" Shirou then stopped moving and only let out a growl. His words were right and threatening but he still couldn't forgive him for what he'd done.

_Damn it, why is he so uncaring!? _The boy cursed him and turned his back away from him.

Ardrice only stood in silence and watched the brooding boy. He could feel his rage slowly burning away. _He insulted me and my family…I shouldn't feel guilty about this. _A dreaded guilt poured his inside. Shinji challenged him, the boy threw insulting names at him, he shouldn't feel ashamed for what he had done…and yet a bitter a shameful frown formed in his lips.

"Shit…" he cursed softly, inaudible to the two but not to Lion-O. _Master…_Lion-O saw his face and didn't react more.

"Rin, me and my Master didn't mean to kill Shinji." Lion-O spoke and looked at them with amicable eyes. "Not just he insulted my Master, he also attempted to kill both of us with Rider's Noble Phantasm, Bellerophon. " Shirou also turned to him, startled to what he said. _What Shinji did that? _He wasn't expecting his former best friend to resort to attempted murder. This was new to him.

"He was desperate to win and I only protected my Master. However my Master's rage got a better of him…" he paused and saw Rin's eyes shifted into an understanding one.

"It must've been hard to have a gruesome family…Ardie." She spoke softly to Ardrice. She understood everything and got a clear picture on Shinji's last moment. Truly it was indeed insulting to be degraded by someone.

Ardrice noticed her consoling voice and he gnashed his teeth hard. "Hard…is a kind description to my life," he slowly cast a dark glare at Rin. "Unlike you, who has a loving family, no one gives a damn about me. My Father and Mother didn't love me. They only saw me as their successor to their magecraft. Every day, I was thought of nothing except our damn craft!" _Yes, I lost my childhood due to magic… _he eyed the two with bitterness. "So I'm sorry for not being sorry on killing Shinji, that man deserves to die." Shirou clenched his fist in anger, fury slowly rose inside of him. However Rin grabbed his right hand landed her blue eyes at him, signaling him to stop.

"We understand Ardrice. Lunch time is almost over, we'll discuss later ok?" she shot a glare at Ardrice and the boy only snorted in irate. "Whatever…" the royal prince said weakly as the two walked away. Lion-O watched their back and as soon as they entered the doorway and disappeared he glanced back at his Master.

* * *

"I'm sorry Lion-O. I know you're angry too, for I badmouth Shinji."

_Master…_ "Yes, I am a little bit." It wasn't in Lion-O's nature to insult the dead so during the confrontation he only stood in bitter silence. Now it was his turn to say something against his Master.

"No matter what Shinji had said, you shouldn't degrade him further." His left caressed his Master's right cheek, he pulled him closer to him and cast his sad blue green -teal eyes. "Let the dead man rest. You will be worse than Shinji if you let your anger consume you. Trust me on that." He said in a begging tone.

Ardrice only replied with silence and a heavy sigh escaping his lips. _I am not expecting my day to be like this. _He thought bitterly as he hug his Servant and buried his face on his chest.

* * *

**Class 2-C afternoon **

"Bye, Ardie!" a girl student waved good bye to Ardrice and the young prince smiled and waved back at them. The class was already dismissed, students all over the campus were walking out of the school towards to their home. However this afternoon Ardrice was incharge of class room cleaning.

_Oh well, it's not that I don't know how to clean but…_the young prince sighed in a defeated manner and just accepted his duties.

"And that's the last of it." Lion-O pushed the desk and chair in front of him and stretched his back. He too was stuck on cleaning duties with Ardrice and he didn't also mind. "Ardie, I'm already done here. Shall I wait for you outside."

"No, you can go home first I still need to clean the chalk bin. I can call back the limo for me." Ardrice cast a wide smile at his servant. Lion-O replied with a nod and took his bag. He exited the class room and just as he round the corner his eyes change back into a thunderian form. _Going to point B.  
_

* * *

"Ok…I'm done now." Ardrice rolled his right shoulder and smile in relief as some tension of muscle disappear. He was done cleaning now and he was preparing to leave. The boy turned around and accidentally cast his eyes at Shinji's desk. The vase was still half full of water, the white rose shimmered freshly.

"Shinji…you're a piece of shit. But I'm sorry." Ardrice's pensive voice echoed throughout the room. And silence only greeted him. He moved his black bag, slapped with his right hand, and carried it on his left. He walked out side and closed the door but he stopped suddenly. On the end of the hall, he caught Rin and Shirou standing and were looking at him.

* * *

_Oh right, the discussion earlier hasn't ended yet. _"So what do you want?" he asked in a weighty voice. The two magus looked at each other before Shirou spoke. "Ardrice, we challenged you into a Mage's duel, if we win you'll join us and if you win you can do whatever you want." Ardrice blinked, he was bewildered to what he said. He thought he was already hated by the two.

"Heh? Ok then I accept-"

"One condition," Rin cut his words as she moved forward. "If you join us, you'll never kill a Master again." Her words were icy and clear. The Young Prince sensed a growing power within her. He reached for his phone on his pocket before he spoke. "Tohsaka, don't tell me you don't want to kill Masters in this war?"

"Yes. And if you're going to escape right now, don't. Our servants will apprehend Lion-O. Like us, you're not allowed to call your servant." The young prince bear his stiff eyes, his face formed a serious look which then change into a malevolent grin.

"Fine. I accept, but first…can I have a drink?" Rin didn't answer and Shirou watched as Ardrice took out a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey. He opened it and raised the bottle to his lips.

"You're brought a liquor to school!"

"Shirou, mate. I'm half Irish, we always have liquor in our bag." Ardrice laughed as Rin clicked her tongue in dismay.

"Don't turn this fight into a joke-!"

"Alchemy form no. 2: Icicle burst!" Ardirce waved the bottle, throwing its contents all over the hallway. The liquid whiskey quickly morphed into sharp icicles in mid air and then shoot towards the two.

"Get down!" Rin and Shirou managed to jump to their sides, avoiding ten thin brown icicles that shattered after hitting the wall behind them.

_Shit I forgot. Ardrice's thaumaturgy is advance alchemy conversion. _"Run!" Rin commanded as the two quickly took off and descended to the stairs. Ardrice was still showing a grin, the boy walked while his right hand clasped the half-full whiskey bottle. "Ready or not, here I come." He said and laughed in maniacal way.

* * *

**Emiya's Residence **

Saber, the sword wielding servant, silently sat on the floor of Shirou's hallway that overlooks to a wide courtyard. She had been sitting in there for the past few hours right after her master left for his school. Her face emit a dignified aura and since the girl king's eyes were closed, her other senses were running high. She was making sure her master's house was safe and alright.

"Hmm, a presence?" her eyes opened. She sensed a high amount of energy in front of the face, to be precise by the gate.

DING-DONG*

The doorbell disturbed her senses but the girl's face was firm. It wasn't her master for sure. Shirou would never ring his house's doorbell. Saber walked and reached the front door and, preparing herself for an attack she changed back to her armored skirt and blue royal clothes, slide the door open.

"Who are you?" Saber's hard eyes landed on a man, wearing the same uniform as Shirou. His red spiky hair gave his true identity to her. "Lion-O?"

"Ye-yeah." Lion-O said as he change into original appearance. He cast a questioning look at Saber's stance. _Is she expecting me to be here? _"You…look lively." The Lion-King smiled, praising the saber servant who only nodded at him. Her serious face didn't change a bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you could invite me inside, let's have tea together while we wait our Master's here." _Wait our masters? _As far as she knows, Shirou didn't tell her about having any visitors today. Her senses suddenly surged up again, a flowing and growing mana swept passed underneath her and it slid to the servant standing in front of her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked again, her right hand held tightly to his invisible weapon.

"Like I said," Lion-O took a step across the gate, while still showing a peaceful smile. "We should wait our Masters here while they fight with each other, back in the school." His rigid eyes cautiously stared at the invisible sword of the Saber. He then looked to his left, towards the roof of the house.

"You too…Archer. I'm pretty sure you're cold up there." A soft sound of a metallic boots hitting the ground, reverberated around the courtyard. The Red Archer burst and bear his cold eyes at Lion-O.

"Hmph, I was a fool for trying to hide from a cat."

"Its Lion to you, strange bowman." Lion-O corrected him with a small displeased frown, his tone hid a hint of malice and dislike. "So then…shall we have tea?" he invited again the two. His smile however this time, was wide and devilish.

* * *

Dislcaimer: I do not own the characters of Thudnercats 2011 and Fate/Stay Night! All names in the fanfic are fictional ,if one exist in real life, it would be just a pure coincidence.

Hahaha! Latest chapter everyone! So what do you think will happen next? Do you think Lion-O will fight against Saber and is he still hiding lots of secret from his master? Will Ardrice join Rin and Shirou? Will he win against the two? Find out more in my next chapter! Stay Tuned folks! Special thanks to those who like my fanfic. And also, please do read my latest fanfic. The Ghost Anomaly. Please leave some reviews! Thinker out :)


	10. Caster and the Tea Party

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

**Woo-Hoo New Chapter! **

Welcome to my new chapter of the 8th Master! In this Chapter another servant was introduced! Ardrice (OC character) had formed, unexpectedly, an alliance with Shirou and Rin. Will the three of them win the Holy Grail war? And why is the new servant seemed to have a strong interest to Lion-O? Stay Tuned for more! If you like my fanfic or noticed something is wrong, please leave a review!

Disclaimer : I do not own Thundercats 2011 and Fate/Stay Night! All of the characters here are purely fictional!

Now onto to the story!

* * *

**Homurahara Academy – School Hallway **

"Tch. He's relentless, I give him that!" Rin pivoted around the staircase and blasted off, missing a few steps, towards the ground. She landed with both of her feet straight and gasped in the sudden surge of pain, her own weight crawled all over her body in an electrifying way.

"Damn it!" she cursed and took off again. Shirou who was following behind her, quickly dashed down and smack his face on the wall, letting out a short yelp. "What kind of alchemy conversion-"

"He's controlling and manipulating the liquid properties of the whiskey!"

Rin explained to Shirou. _And even if so, the rate of conversion was great. That's the Defensor's Thaumaturgy for you! _She couldn't help but grimace in bitterness. Ardrice's family magic was great and she couldn't help but feel a bit envious to the Defensor's Thaumaturgy. The girl then stopped in front of a door, she slammed the door open. "Shirou over here!"

"Coming!"

The boy dashed and moved his legs as fast as he can. He slid down the opened the door and slide it closed, just as Ardrice came into view from the stairs. The Young prince's face showed an intense grin, he scanned the whole corridor with stern, hard, eyes, inspecting every corners of it. His right hand clutched and sway his half full tasty whiskey which he tilted to his mouth. _Come out, come out, wherever you are…_his maddened smirk widened more.

Suddenly he stopped after his ears caught a ruffled movement. He slowly shifted his eyes to his left and landed on the sign hanging on the door's handle. 'CHEMISTRY ROOM' the sign says, _Oh they're in here huh. _The young prince then opened the door and began to inspect.

* * *

An ear-numbing silence greeted the young prince. The tables were clean and the stools were upturned over it. Cabinets, that contain neatly arranged vials or bottles of chemicals, stood empty on one corner. Ardrice observed, his eyes squinted as he slowly skimmed the room, looking for hiding spots where the two mages could hide from him.

"Tch. They're not here-"

"Take this!" Rin emerged from one of the tables and aimed her right hand at him. "Gandr Shot!" a hazy black orb ejected, from her right forefinger, towards Ardrice. The boy swiftly moved his head back, avoiding the shot inches away from his face. "Shirou now!"

_Shirou-! _Shirou then popped out behind the teachers table and charged towards him. His right hand gripped around a ruler which then began to glow in blue green. "Trace on!"

"Damn it!" Ardrice cursed as he tried to step back again but the ruler curved forward, growing its length, and slashed the bottle of whiskey in his hand. _My whiskey!_ The young Prince's eyes widened in horror at the brown liquid that began to pour to the floor.

"I got you-!"

"Alchemy Conversion no: 2, Pellet!"

Ardrice barked as the liquid morphed into small pellets and shoot forward. "Agh!" Shirou winced as pellets hit him. Though it didn't tear his uniform or puncture his skin, it did however leave red, round, marks all over his body. The boy was forcefully thrown to the floor, the other mage however leaped from the table and pointed her hands at the shooter.

"Gandr shot!"

_Aghh! The Tohsaka's and their curses, guess I have to use that huh?!_ Ardrice cursed and leaped to the left, disappearing from Rin's view. The girl however followed him, she took a sharp turn to the left and she was out of the door. However she let out a short gasped of horror and her left hand quickly took out a green-square gem out of her left pocket and threw it on the ground. A large green shield covered her against a hail of bullets coming from a submachine gun, held by the man.

"Heh, since you took out my whiskey, might as well shower you with bullets." Ardrice laughed triumphantly, his hands held a small foldable submachine gun. "Have a taste of my Magpul FMG-9!" he shouted and his gun roared more.

Rin's shield eventually loose and the girl jumped back inside the room.

"Shirou, how long are you going to lie down in there!?"

"Rin…did Ardrice brought a gun to school!?"

"No he brought firecrackers, seriously Shirou!?" Rin said in frustrated tone. The sound suddenly stop, drowning them again with heavy dangerous silence.

_Reload! _Ardrice's gun clunked out as his magazine ran empty. He opened his school bag but unfortunately for him, Rin saw him reaching out for another round of magazine. The girl jumped out again and took out a purple crystal. "Shirou, follow me!" she barked at the boy before throwing the crystal to the floor. The whole corridor was then enveloped by a thick smoke of purple.

* * *

"Shit!" Ardrice cursed as he finished reloading and gunned the two again. Bullets whoosh passed and disturbed the smoke. His eyes caught a faint silhouette of Shirou's back descending again to a flight of stairs. They are going to the ground floor and they could hide from him again. He wouldn't risk loosing them, the young boy dashed madly to them. He slide down along the rails of the stairs and just as he reached the ground floor, a shadow blocked his sight.

"Damn!" he cursed and swiftly ducked from Shirou's elbow who hid behind a corner of the landing. The young Prince swiftly slid down on the floor. He pivoted his hand and pointed his gun but the half-bake mage kicked his right hand, dislodging the Prince's submachine gun.

"Oh yes, you made me do this!" the young noble man fished his bag again and took out a rod-like object with a hanging pin on top. "No!" Shirou screamed as Ardrice stood and jumped back away from the boy.

"Wait—is that a-!"

"You brought a grenade to school!?"

Rin and Shirou froze in fear as Ardrice swayed the grenade with his right hand, eyes wild and mad. The young noble man wasn't expecting to be cornered by the two magus, the grenade was his last resort. He formed a crooked grin, the situation he was in was dire and he could've avoided it if only he was careful.

_I got carried away…oh to hell with this. _"Ha, what now you two peasants!?" he shouted in a mocking manner, provoking the two. Rin growled as she took a step back, in fear from the grenade. Shirou, however, only tightened his right hand around the ruler, he hid behind his back while its surface began to glow in blue green.

"I'm not afraid of that grenade-"

"Oh you better be boy. This grenade has shrapnel that could cut through diamonds!"

The young prince explained and watched as the half-bake magus stood still. But then Shirou slowly formed a triumphant smirk, startling Ardrice. Why was the boy smiling, he was the one who has an advantage here.

* * *

"Heh, you made one mistake Ardrice! I'am not a diamond!" …_Huh? _The statement puzzled Ardrice, making him lower his grenade. The young magus saw it, he roared in defiant and charged towards Ardrice.

The Beast-class Master tried to leap back but Shirou wrapped his arms around him, locking the prince in a bear hug.

The two men fell to the floor, making a loud thud that echoed throughout the corridor. _Shit-!_ Ardrice tried to free himself from Shirou but the young Magus only tightened his arms around him.

"Rin, kick the grenade out of his hand now!" Shirou barked the order and Rin quickly sprung into action.

* * *

"AHH!" however, before the girl magus could kick the grenade, a loud ear piercing scream of a woman cut through the fight. The three mages stopped their fight, their faces showed a startled expression.

_Wait a second-is that-?_ Ardrice, visibly confused, thought while he shifted his eyes to the door at the end of the corridor.

"Is someone here other than us?!" Rin reacted violently. Just like last time, someone other than them was on the school ground. And that someone could've witnessed their Mage's duel. They'd, unintentionally, exposed their true identity to the world of non-magic people again.

"Shit-! Search for the girl," Ardrice threw orders after he forcefully pushed Shirou away from him. He stood up and fixed his uniform. "Sorry about this you two, but let us post pone this battle for now. A civilian is in our midst." He said in an apologetic manner earning him a glare from Shirou.

"You're right…let's stop for now." Shirou said in a rueful tone, regretting that he didn't win against the young nobleman.

* * *

**Homurohara Academy – School Courtyard**

The three magus ran to the courtyard where the voice had came from. In the courtyard there was a small patch of forest, the voice had most likely came from there. Rin took out a circle shape crystal from her left pocket and she lead the two.

_Where is she? _Her eyes hardened in alertness, searching for the witness.

"Where is she…?" Ardrice followed closely behind the girl. The Young Nobleman put his grenade back to his left pocket and cocked his submachine gun. The other male magus glared at his action. "Are you going to kill her too, Ardrice?"

"No. Shirou I am not a barbarian like you."

"Says the man who bludgeoned Shinji to death." Ardrice clicked his tongue at Shirou. The man was so annoying and naïve but he only gulped down, restraining his self from killing him.

"There she is!" Rin called and sprinted towards the girl that lying down on the ground. The girl's face was looking at the afternoon sky, her eyes were lifeless and her mouth was slightly open as if she breathed all of her air before passing out.

"What happened?" Shirou kneeled beside the girl. Rin put her right hand on the girl's forehead and then she gasped. "Her life force is almost gone. Someone suck it out of her." She explained making Ardirce looked around. His senses sharpened to his surroundings, whoever had sucked the life force of the girl could be around them.

"Well can you heal her?"

"Yeah I can." Rin said and took out an amber gem. She grasped it tightly around her left hand and it began to glow bright as the girl magus closed her eyes and started chanting a spell.

"Whoever could've done this?" Ardrice turned his back to Shirou, not noticing the boy's eyes flashed a black look. Shirou stood up and moved closer to the boy. "Hey Ardrice…by the way you lose."

* * *

_What-huh!? _Ardrice didn't get what Shirou had said but before he could react the Half-bake Magus wrapped his right hand around his chest and pointed the glowing blue-green ruler to his neck. The young noble man's eyes widened in fright, realizing that he was now at the mercy of Shirou.

"Not too loud you two!" Rin warned them, without turning her head while she devout all of her concentration on the glowing amber jewel.

"That's dirty…Shirou."

"Sometimes Heroes need to stain their hands in order to save the world."

Ardrice cast a dirty look at the boy. The words that he said was stupid and lame and he almost vomited to it. He then made a devious smirk. "Hoh, you think yourself as a Hero? Too late on saving Shinji then-" the young nobleman stopped after he felt the edge of the ruler sharpened. The nerves on his neck felt it sinking into the skin.

"Yes, I'm too late saving my best friend…which is why I'm trying to save you." _What…? _The Young noble man's maddened frown disappeared and his face shifted to a perplexed look. He was clueless to he said, what did he mean that he wanted to save him? His brows connected as he tried to turn to Shirou but he stopped after he felt the ruler again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know that this is war. But this is so stupid. Why do you need to kill a mage over a stupid wish? And is the grail really that good and powerful, if so…why did it cause so much destruction then. Why did it took so many innocent people?" Shirou remembered the fire of Fuyuki city ten years ago, it played right before his eyes and it made his chest ache in sadness.

_Shirou…oh that's right._ Ardrice felt a heavy dark veil lifted off his eyes, his confused frown had disappeared and was replaced by an understanding one. The sadness of the boy ran through him and it only made him closed his eyes. "Shirou…why do you want to save me?" he slowly asked Shirou again, his tone was low and soft. A tranquil silence enveloped the three magus as a calm wind blew passed them, rustling the trees above and the grass on the ground.

"It's because I don't want you to end up getting lost in the dark. I understand that you've a wish to fulfill but you don't need to hurt other people for it. If you take a dark path you mightn't see the end, you'll be forever in the dark. Alone, lost and weary." The words hit and crawled all over Ardrice's body and it was painful. Shirou's words were so naïve and yet so true.

_But I was always in the dark…until—_the face of Lion-O flashed before him. The servant who looked at him as a normal human being. And he was the first person who had accepted him for being who and what he was, regardless of his identity and past. A calm and defeated smile spread on his lips. He had accepted his defeat.

* * *

"Alright I lose and I shall give in to your request. Really…you're quite handful huh." A heavy disgruntled sigh escaped the young prince's lips. Shirou smiled at him and withdrew the ruler from his neck. "Ardrice, never kill a master again ok."

"Yeah…I won't." the two men shook their hands and then Rin let out a loud moan.

"Finally you two are finished!" she stretched both of her hands, tired from healing the unconscious girl, and faced the two. "I thought you two wouldn't reached an agreement." She crossed both of her arms over her chest and snorted arrogantly at the two.

"The girl is cured. Put her on a bench or something." She started walking away but then she stopped and glanced at Ardrice. "Welcome to the alliance, Ardie." She said and the nobleman made a graceful bow to her. "Why thank you, Rin." The Prince then glanced at the woman, still worried for her life. "Shall we put her in a bench?"

"Good idea." Shirou said and the two carefully lifted the girl student from the ground and began to walk towards a nearby bench. However, without them knowing, a purple colored butterfly hovered on one of the branches above, silently following them. Its wings left a trail of sparkling purple light, its eyes focused on the mages as they help the unconscious girl.

The butterfly had also watched the battle between the three and the one that was watching them wasn't Kirie of the church.

* * *

**Shirou's Residence – Dining Room **

The sweet humming version of Ein Kleine Nachtmusik poured out of Lion-O while poured a hot green tea from a tea cup. He made a glanced behind him, towards the other two servants. Saber and Archer stared dagger at him but the cheerfulness of the Beast-class didn't waver.

"Hmm I should've brought that brioche from last night's dinner." He wondered and he earned a sharp and cold reply from Archer. "No thanks, it could be poisoned."

"By what Archer, Polonium 210 or Cyanide?" Lion-O grinned and tapped his right pants pocket, clinking the vials that contained the poisons that he had mentioned.

_What is he doing, what does he mean by our Master's fighting? _Saber calmly watched Lion-O while holding her invisible sword from her left hand.

"Done." Lion-O said gleefully. He carried the tray of tea and put it on the table. "Now then…shall we discuss on what to do with the grail?" he asked first as he took the first cup and sip the tea on it. The aroma and taste entered his body and it relaxed him. The green tea of this world was perfect compared to his Kingdom of Thundera.

Saber cast a judging eyes at him. "If that would happen, then it will fulfill my wish."

"_If. _Saber…_i__f."_ Lion-O grinned mischievously at Saber, earning him a frown from her. Archer took the second cup and sip the tea on it. "No poison, that's good." He took another sip and calmly breathed out.

"I don't need the grail. I am fine without it." The King of Thundera shifted and eyed him, addled. He was baffled to what the Archer servant said. If he didn't have a wish, then what was his goal? _I wonder what is your goal? Servants don't just join the Holy Grail War without a goal. _

"Really Archer. You're very weird." Lion-O said with a defeated tone. He gave up from pondering the Archer-class's goal. The Red Archer only made a satisfied grin before he shoot a question to servant Lion King. "What's your wish then, Beast?"

"Its King Lion-O. Archer."

Lion-O coldly said. His eyes cast a serious glare and the air between them become thick and heavy. Saber felt the tension between the two and she knew that in any second this room would become a bloody battlefield. She cleared her throat loudly, calling the attention of the two and disputing the tension.

"Forgive me, King Lion-O-"

"No, no, Saber. To you, Lion-O is fine since we were both Kings." The Thunderian King said in a welcoming way, his dark glare had disappeared as it was replaced by a friendly smile.

Saber gulped nervously to his sudden change of attitude. "Ok, Lion-O. What's your wish then?"

Lion-O shifted his eyes away and looked straight to the courtyard, a serene look of wonder formed in his face and his smile changed into a sad and reminiscing one as a memory played in front of him.

"Well…Saber," he moved his right index finger over the rim of his tea cup as he finished his words, "my wish is to defeat 'Evil'."

_Evil? _Saber was startled to the King's wish. She was expecting something grand from him but his wish was simple and understandable. The girl king took the last tea and sipped its content, it was good and it made her form a small smile. Lion-O noticed it and he pridefully grinned.

However, invisible to the two, Archer frowned to his words. Skeptic to the King's wish, he shifted his eyes at the courtyard and spoke in a coolly manner. "What kind of Evil do you want to defeat, _King _Lion-O?"

The King turned to him, his grin disappeared and was replaced by an irritated frown, he didn't liking his tone so he just made an unsure shrugged. "_All forms of Evil, _Archer."

"Oh is that so? Then you might want to start with that servant in the courtyard." Archer looked straight at the courtyard, gazing the newly arrived servant, and the two quickly darted their eyes in front.

* * *

"What the-I didn't notice her!" Lion-O growled at the new servant, a tall and slim lady clothed in bluish-purple robe. Half of her face was concealed by her hood and she was only showing her lips coated with purple lipstick. A sinister smile spread on her lips, her eyes landed on the three servants through the opened windows of the dining room.

"Oh my, looks like I'm notice." She said in a clumsy way, her voice was soft and gentle but menacing and devious. Saber gazed at her and gripped tightly on her sword while Lion-O gulped down as his senses works. "She got a lot of Mana…" he whispered to Saber who only replied with a nod. The aura of the woman was sickening and deadly, every parts of her form was screaming of evil. The King of Thundera summoned his gauntlet and readied his self to attack the woman.

"Oh that's because I'm Caster."

The woman explained briefly and it made the Thunderian King widened his eyes in shock. _Caster! No wonder why I couldn't detect her at first. She might've hid all of her mana! _He cursed and grunted at the woman who then chuckled in a delightful way.

"Say, you three look so relaxed in there. Can you invite me in? I'm so interested in meeting all of you," she paused as she began to hover towards the opened door, "especially the two of you, _Saber-san and…Beast-class-san._"

_Great I'm famous again. _Sometimes, Lion-O wanted to curse himself for not being a normal servant. His class was always the center of attention in this war. "And what do you want from us?" he took a step forward, defying the Caster-class's terrible and frightening aura.

And then everything happened so fast. The Caster-class suddenly swooped in, extended her left hand, and caressed the left cheek of the Thunderian King. Her face was a breath away from Lion-O's and her frightening smirk turned into a malicious grin.

"Why…to go _inside_ of you of course." She whispered in an enticing way and it made the King gasped and took a step back.

* * *

"You perverted mage!"

He drew his sword up but the floating Caster quickly flew back and cackled madly to the Lion King's pinkish yet terrified face. She caught him off guard and his squirm was maddeningly and satisfyingly delightful.

Saber stood beside him and brandish her invisible sword, she glared at the Caster for her lewd actions to Lion-O. Archer, however, reacted oppositely and cast an amused smile at the King.

"Well then I shall take my leave. I should not have leave my territory all alone you know."

"You shouldn't have, because I can kill you here right now!" Lion-O snarled and roared at her but the Caster-class only giggled, unfazed to his obvious empty threat. She turned around again, attempting to spite the King more, only to gasped in shock as a sharp air whoosh passed closely on the left side of her face, pulling her hood off.

* * *

Caster's full startled face loomed over to the three. Her beautiful stupefied violet eyes were wide while her cheeks and knife-pointed ears slowly turn into red as she realized what had happened.

"Like Beast had said. We can kill you here right now in one blow, but since Saber here is _too _chivalrous, she won't battle you right now, unless you're truly ready." Archer said gravely to her. His right hand held a large beautiful curved bow while his left hand held a long sword-like arrow which was pointing at the Caster-Class.

"Now, if you're finished, scram. I still need to bake Brioche for our small tea party." Caster detected a threat to his voice and it made her gnashed her teeth in anger.

"You'll remember this!" she cursed and pulled her hood over to her head again and then burst into tiny purple butterflies.

* * *

Lion-O and Saber took their swords down as the mana presence of Caster died down. Archer's bow disintegrated and the man took a sip of his tea. "I have to admit, Lion-O. You're good at brewing tea." He commented and Lion-O ignored it. He sat down and frowned at the table. Saber saw his mood was completely ruined so she also sat in silence and drank her tea.

"Um, Archer." Lion-O suddenly called, his voice was low and hard. The King was looking away to his left, hiding his face from the red Archer. "Say…can you really bake Brioche?"

"Yeah."

"Then could you...please…right now?" Saber saw Lion-O's face slowly becoming red while still retaining his bitter frown. He was still embarrassed from Caster's actions. And his pouting face was pretty cute too. _Cute, you reminded me of my pet Lion back home. _Saber, reminiscently, thought and quickly gulped down her tea even though it was still hot.

"Archer mind if I help you?" Saber said as Archer stood up and cast an inviting grin.

"Why of course Saber. The cat King was embarrassed after all." He commented, slyly, and it made Lion-O' growl in frustration.

_Hmph, I'm letting you go this time. _However he didn't react violently. Instead he just only lowered his head and sulked, quietly, on the table.


End file.
